Una historia de Cenicienta
by Little Angel n.n
Summary: Ella es una cirvienta explotada por su madrastra, él es el chico mas popular de la escuela, una historia de amor en la que dos mundos distintos son unidos por un simple diario.! capitulo final...!YY/T
1. un cuento de hadas en verdad?

Este es el fic mas reciente que se me ocurrió, un completo YAMI/TEA

Basado en la película de A CINDERELLA STORY, con Hilary Duff y mi novio Chad Michael Murray.

**Disclaimer: yugioh no me pertenece QQ solo los uso como diversión sin fines de lucro **

**Una historia de Cenicienta**

"hace mucho tiempo en un reino muy lejano, existió un bello palacio en el cual vivía una princesa felizmente con sus padres... este seria una bello inicio para un cuento de hadas, pero no... mi historia no empieza asi"- narra una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos celestes mientras preparaba el desayuno en su casa con una pequeña lagrima en los ojos.

"Mi nombre es Tea Gadner, tengo 18 años y no soy una princesa, ni tampoco vivo en un reino muy lejano, sino en una ciudad llamada Domino. se preguntaran por que loro, bueno es que extraño todo lo que fue mi antigua vida, yo no conocí a mi madre ella murió cuando apenas era una bebé nunca se supo cual fue la causa de su muerte fue algo inexplicable.

Pero la verdad nunca sentí que me hiciera falta por que mi papá solía hablarme mucho de ella, en él encontré una madre y un padre de sobra, siempre fui feliz y fui su mejor amiga, y él el mío, era la niña mas afortunada del mundo, cuando estábamos juntos en su cafetería me divertía mucho y mas cuando el me contaba sus cuentos de hadas, todo era perfecto.

Pero un día papá creyó que me hacia falta algo mas... Ágata mi tía, hermana de mi madre ella se convirtió en mi nueva madrastra junto con ella llegaron mis insoportables hermanastras Clara y Briana, ellas serian is tres pesadillas pero mientras papá estuviera feliz por mi no había problema, talvez seriamos una familia feliz, pero esto no fue el inicio de un lindo cuento de hadas...

Un día mientras papá me contaba otro de esos bellos cuentos ocurrió una tragedia... mi padre se quedo dormido y ya no despertó, mi reino se derrumbó, ese día perdí a mi mejor amigo igual que a mi madre, las palabras de los doctores fueron solo: inexplicable talvez un infarto.

Y desde entonces ya no hay cuentos, ni hadas, ni ilusiones ni sueños solo tres pesadillas que se hicieron realidad..."

-Tea!- se oye la voz gruñona de su madrastra- donde esta el desayuno!

-Tea!- grita Briana- tráeme mi ropa!

-Tea!- grita Clara- donde esta mi secadora!

"y así es como inicia otro de mis fastidiosos días"-ya voy!

Dándose mas prisa lleva el desayuno al comedor, luego sube y le lleva la ropa a Briana y luego busca la secadora y se la leva a Clara... luego baja otra vez al comedor...

-te retrasaste un minuto y cinco segundos

-lo siento Agata

-por cierto quiero que llegues temprano a trabajar en la cafetería

-disculpa pero es que tengo que estudiar mañana tengo un examen

-no pongas pretextos... las personas estudian para trabajar, t ya tienes trabajo. Te ahorré ese paso

-pero

-sin peros, has lo que te digo

"se preguntaran por que soporto a este monstruo, verdad?... pues sin ella no podré entrar a la universidad, por que yo no tengo nada... después de la muerte de mi padre, ella se quedo con todo, ya que mi papa no dejo testamento, no lo culpo todo fue muy rápido"

-ya me voy a la escuela- Tea se vistió con unos jeans, azules algo maltratados, una blusa blanca y una gorra azul, se puso sus patines y salió, directo a la escuela aunque sea ahí nadie la criticaba ni le decía que hacer, ya que casi nadie la conocía.

Pip...pip..( se oye el pitido de un carro)

Tea voltea y ve un pequeño Tsuru de color rojo, con tres personas arriba, al volante iba un chico rubio, junto a el un chico castaño y en el asiento de atrás iba una chica pelirroja.

-Tea súbete!- le dice la pelirroja

-¡hola amigos!

-si te vas en patines vas a llegar tarde- dice el rubio

-Joey sabe de eso- dice el castaño

-cállate Tristán

"ellos son mis mejores amigos, Joey, su hermana Serenity, y Tristan, cuando estoy con ellos puedo olvidar el horrible pesar de mi vida"

Tea se sube –listo vámonos

Llegando al estacionamiento de la escuela

-mira Joey ahí hay un lugar- tea señala

-si ya lo vi- intenta estacionarse pero se lo gana un deportivo rosa, del cual se bajan tres chicas, las mas populares de la preparatoria.

"oh, genial teníamos que toparnos con estas tres, ellas son las mas populares: Jessica la chica rubia de ojos azules es la líder, luego sigue Mai, la otra rubia de ojos violetas y después sigue Sara el pegoste, ella no tiene importancia."

-Jessica esta enamorada de mi- dice Tristan

-si claro lo que tu digas- dice Tea

-Bah, esas tipas son solo una bola de niñas fresas que les sobra cara bonita y les falta cerebro- contesta Joey

-no digas nada hermano por que te he visto suspirar por Mai

-Ò/Ó eso no es verdad Serenity, miren ahí hay otro sitio- jeoy señala un lugar frente a las chicas, se estaciona y los cuatro se baja pero en eso llega un deportivo rojo que se estaciona a un lado de ellos, en el cual venían 5 chicos.

"genial ahora nos topamos con estos"

los chicos se bajan uno a uno del auto y se acercan a las fresas.

"ellos son los chicos mas populares de la preparatoria en primer lugar están los hermanos Moto, Yami y Yugi después su primo Seto Kaiba, presidente de Kaiba Corp, y luego están los otros dos, Bakura y Ryu."

Jessica se acerca a Yami y lo abraza...

"es fácil imaginar que ellos dos son pareja, bueno no es raro imaginar que la chica mas popular sea novia del chico mas popular, fresa con fresa, lógico."

-Yami te extrañé

-pero si nos vimos ayer

-¿enserio, para mi fue mas tiempo

-¿qué tanto estarán viendo esos nerds?- dice Sara refiriéndose a Tea y los demas

--------------

-miren nos están viendo- dice tristan- por fin Jessica se dio cuenta que no puede vivir sin mi

-deja de soñar- dice Tea- ellos no saben ni siquiera que existimos

------------

-yo me encargo- Jessica se pone al frente y les grita- ¡oigan este sitio esta reservado para los bonitos no para perdedores! Jajaja

-oye mesera!-grita Sara-¿qué no deberías estar recogiendo las mesas y limpiando el suelo?

-----------

-creí que habías dicho que ellos no sabían que existías

-es verdad vamonos de aquí

---dentro de la escuela---

-muy bien aquí nos separamos- dice Serenity

-veámonos en el almuerzo

-ok- dice Tea-tengo que irme ya es tarde para mi clase de computo, nos vemos

al ir caminando por los pasillos Tea se encuentra un cuaderno tirado, no lo dudó y lo recogió, miro para todos lados pero vio tanta gente que era imposible saber de quien era, así que lo abrió, pero no tenia nombre, ni teléfono ni dirección, solo un coreo electrónico.

Leyó las primeras paginas pero al ver lo que decían creyó que no era correcto hacerlo pues se dio cuenta que era un diario de una persona que en verdad tenia problemas, asi que lo guardo en su mochila para investigar después.

Así corrió a su clase y en eso que choca con alguien.

-Auch!

-hola amor mío- le dice- cuanto tiempo sin verte mi vida

-hola Tim que tal tu día?

-bueno acabo de regresar de un viaje extraterrenal estuve de visita con los marcianos...

-OO ¿enserio?

-espera... espera... estoy teniendo contacto con Leonardo Da Vinci, si te escucho Leo...La monalisa?... Si esta bien en el museo Louvre, adiós Tea.

"genial, ahí va el único chico de toda la escuela que esta enamorado de mi, y esta completamente loco."

-Señorita Gadner, va a entrar a clase o prefiere quedarse ahí parada?- dice el profesor

-Si ya voy- entra al salón

-colóquese en la computadora numero 2

-si señor.

-y usted joven Yami, cree que son buenas horas de llegar?

-lo siento tuve practica con el equipo de duelo de monstruos

-y cree que eso es mas importante que la clase?

-no señor

-pase y colóquese en la computadora numero tres

-si, señor

la clase paso lentamente dos horas parecieron una eternidad pero por fin ¡Rin! Rin! El toque de salida

-de tare tienen la lección dos sobre el software y hardware los que quieran pasar la hora del almuerzo aquí... háganlo pero tengan cuidado con las maquinas por favor.

Un grupo como de 10 alumnos se quedaron entre ellos Yami y Tea que decidió quedarse para agregar a la persona que es dueña de ese diario a sus contactos, asi lo hizo y por suerte estaba conectado...

**Cenicienta145 dice**: Hola

**Mago Oscuro68 dice:** Hola quien eres?

**Cenicienta145 dice:** Encontré tu libreta

**Mago Oscuro68 dice:** Enserio donde?

**Cenicienta145 dice:** Por uno de los pasillos de la escuela

**Mago Oscuro68 dice:**¡lo leíste!

**Cenicienta145 dice:** Solo las primeras paginas y como no había ningún nombre decidí quedármelo

**Mago Oscuro68 dice:** No tienes idea de quien soy?

**Cenicienta145 dice:** No

**Mago Oscuro68 dice:** Es un alivio

**Cenicienta145 dice:** Oye me sorprende tu manera de escribir

**Mago Oscuro68 dice:** Solo escribo lo que siento no lo pienso solo mis manos escriben letras sobre el papel

**Cenicienta145 dice:** Por lo que leí me di cuenta que eres una persona que se siente incomprendida que siente que su mundo no es adaptable para sí y que se oculta bajo una persona que no es...

**Mago Oscuro68 dice:** Si eso, así me siento ¿cómo te diste cuenta?

**Cenicienta145 dice:** Por que cuando leí lo que estaba escrito me identifique contigo, a veces me siento valiente de hacer tantas cosas pero cuando lo voy hacer me tiemblan los pies y ya no puedo

**Mago Oscuro68 dice:** Eso es exactamente lo que me pasa

**Cenicienta145 dice:** Y dime que es lo que quieres hacer?

**Mago Oscuro68 dice:** Enfrentarme a mi padre y decirle que lo que el quiere que sea mi futuro no es lo que yo quiero veras el quiere que me convierta en el mejor jugador de duelo de monstruos y manejar sus negocios pero lo que yo quiero es ir a la universidad y ser escritor...

**Cenicienta145 dice:** Eso es fantástico!

**Mago Oscuro68 dice:**¿no te da risa?

**Cenicienta145 dice:** Claro que no, es tu sueño y los seres humanos tenemos derecho de soñar y tener ilusiones, yo también quiero ir a la universidad y estudiar baile, y no me da vergüenza decirlo

**Mago Oscuro68 dice:** Eres la primera persona a la que se lo digo

**Cenicienta145 dice:**¿enserio? Me siento importante, mi padre siempre me dijo que luchara por mis sueños por que solo hacia descubriría el camino de la felicidad...

**Mago Oscuro68 dice:** eres mi linda... bueno eres mujer verdad?

**Cenicienta145 dice:** Si claro y tu eres un chico cierto?

**Mago Oscuro68 dice:** Si, dime quien eres

**Cenicienta145 dice:** No hoy no

**Mago Oscuro68 dice:** Sabré esperar te encargo mi diario y no se lo muestres a nadie por favor

**Cenicienta145 dice:** No te preocupes

¡Rin!Rin!

El toque para entrar a clases ya e voy

si yo también, fue un gusto haberte conocido Cenicienta

también para mi Mago Oscuro

Los dos cierran sesión Tea se levanta de su asiento al igual que Yami y casi chocan (recuerdan que Yami esta en la 3 y Tea en la 2?)

-lo siento- dice Tea

-no te preocupes la culpa fue mía

Ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones.

-¡Tea!- grita Serenity- ¿dónde estuviste? Te extrañamos en el almuerzo

-Serenity, me paso algo fantástico, deja te cuento...

Mientras tanto Yami caminaba por los jardines muy tranquilo por primera vez se sentia que no estaba solo, el haber hablado con cenicienta le hizo creer mas en su sueño

-"esa chica debe ser un encanto me muero por saber quien es"

**continuara...**

Hasta aquí por el momento, nos vemos luego, y por favor dejen un review.


	2. una vida o una pesailla?

WOw, que mucho tarde verdad lo siento es que estuve alejada de la civilización mucho tiempo pero bueno dejémonos de pretextos y vayamos al grano. Aquí esta el segundo capitulo y la contestación de reviews.

**Tachmiimi: **muchas gracias por tu review y tu comentario tan lindo, la verdad yo no he leído ese otro fic que dices pero si recuerdas el nombre de la escritora me lo dices por fa. Bueno yo me base en la película pero no quería hacerlo muy parecido por que todos sabrían cada parte y seria muy aburrido, sin embargo habrá partes que me gustan de la película que no excluiré. En fin gracias y sigue leyendo

**AomeHb**gracias por tu review, y esa novia de Yami es un monstruo pero vas a ver lo que le va a pasar, yo no se como un lindo chico como Yami tienen una novia como esa (esperen yo hice el fic) bueno en fin gracias y sigue leyendo

**ANZU MASAKI**graciaspor tu review jeje y aquí esta la continuación

**Lavie Takayuki: **gracias por tu reviewy aquí esta la continuación y claro que lo voy a terminar y tomare en cuenta lo que me dices.

**In02**muchisisisisisimas gracias por tu comentario fue muy motivador, yo también adoro esa película y en cuanto la vi sabia que seria perfecta para un fic Tea/Yami, además de que yo odio el Yaoi no me gusta ver a mis lindos personajes de maricones

**Anzu-chan15:** muchas gracias por tu review y no te preocupes cualquier momento es perfecto para recibir un review siempre me hacen sentir bien

Muchas gracias a todos y espero que sigan leyendo… ahora si con la historia

**UNA HISTORIA DE CENICIENTA**

**¿Una vida o una pesadilla?**

El día transcurrió como de costumbre: clases, peleas, exámenes, chicas que se creen mejor que tú, etc… pero por fin terminaron las clases, algunos se dirigieron a sus casas a descansar mientras que otros como Tea su día aun no terminaba, venia lo mas difícil, trabajar, en realidad a ella no le importaba trabajar en la cafetería de su padre, lo que le disgustaba era trabajar en la cafetería de Ágata.

Lo que un día fue ese lugar ya no le era, al menos eso era lo que sentía ella, esa cafetería era fría, pero cuando Ágata comenzaba a dar sus ordenes era un congelador.

Tea entra casi corriendo y poniéndose un mandil rosado y una gorra igual – Nely! Siento haber llegado tarde. Es que me toco la limpieza.

-no te preocupes niña – Nely es una mujer alta como de 40 años, piel morena y cabello negro, ella ha sido lo mas cercano que tea ha tenido como madre –¿que no se suponía que hoy te quedarías a estudiar?

-si pero Ágata me quiere aquí

-esa bruja, pero ya vera el día que ya no la necesi…

-Nely tranquila solo trabajare un rato y luego me iré

-esta bien como quieras

- bueno y que hago

-pues limpia las mesas que están solas, hoy hay mucha gente y se que v a llegar mas

Tea se puso a limpiar mesas y sillas, pero en ese instante entraron unas de sus tantas pesadillas…

-vaya, al fin haces lo que debes hacer, jajajaja limpiar mesas mesera…

Esto era lo que Tea menos quería, que llegara Jessica con todo su grupo, como siempre Jessica tiro un papel a propósito, y la frase que iba a decir Tea ya la sabia de memoria…

-Ups… tire un papel, lo siento, tu recógelo mesera

-van a comer aquí?- pregunta Kaiba- este lugar esta lleno de … bueno ni para que decirlo… que bueno que nosotros comimos antes…

-así que comieron antes verdad Yami?

-bueno Jessie, si pero fue por que Seto nos invito a jugar duelo de monstruos…jeje

-uff… ¡hombres!

-pero este lugar esta horrible- reclama Sara

- a mi no me parece mal- dice Mai- además los postres son deliciosos

-esta bien pasemos a sentarnos

"fiuu! Que bueno que ya se sentaron" pensó Tea

-¡oye mesera tráenos la carta!- grito Jessica entre risas

"en fin este es mi trabajo" se dijo así misma, y después de llevarles la carta directamente entró en la cocina –oye Marie- le dice a otra mesera que estaba ahí.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿les puedes tomar la orden a los de la mesa 7 por favor?

-lo siento Tea estoy atendiendo 4 mesas- Marie es un muchacha de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos azules, no es muy alta pero es muy linda, ha sido una de las mejores amigas de Tea pues se conocen desde niña y han trabajado en la cafetería desde siempre- hazlo tú por favor…

"mmm… ya que"

Tea s acerca a la mesa con una pequeña libreta en la mano y en la otra una lapicera.

-¿les puedo tomar su orden?

-¿pero que diablos es esto?- reclama Jessica

-¿Qué es que?

-lo único que veo aquí son grasa, azúcar y carbohidratos

-¿y eso que?

-¿como que "y eso que"? nos pondremos obesas

-no me digas¿vas a ordenar algo si o no?

-dime una bebida y una comida que no tengo nada de lo que mencione

-mmm….-Tea se queda pensando- ¡ya se lo que quieres!- comienza a apuntar- un vaso de agua y un plato de pasto, solo que no va a estar muy verde, espero que te guste el pasto seco por que como entenderás no estamos en época de lluvias y es difícil conseguir agua suficiente para regar el jardín… (little: no pude evitarlo dark: adoramos esa parte n-n)

Todos comenzaron a reír, Bakura, Seto y Mai reían muy fuerte, Ryu, Yugi y Yami más discretamente al igual que Sara pero en cuanto ésta vio la cara de Jessica decidió mejor callarse…

-¿es esa tu idea de una broma? Tráenos un té de limón helado a Sara, Mai y a mí.

- oye- protesta Mai- quien te dijo que ordenaras por mí, yo quiero una orden de spaghetti con queso…

-pero Mai vas a subir de peso

-Ok… ok.. También trame un refresco de dieta, contenta Jessie?

-enseguida les traigo su orden –Tea entra a la cocina- "no se por que pero de esas tres la única que me cae bien es Mai"

(little: la siguiente parte no podía cortarla)

Unos momentos después….

-Jessica…-dice Yami muy seriamente- tengo que decirte algo

-adelante cielo

-en privado

-no seas tonto, lo que tengas que decirme a mi que también lo sepan mis amigos

- como quieras, Jessica quiero que terminemos

Esto llamó la atención de todos que inmediatamente voltearon a verlos, incluso las personas que estaban en otras mesas

-¿perdona puedes repetirlo creo que no te escuche bien?

-dije que quiero terminar contigo

Empezó a haber murmullos por todas partes, Jessica nunca se espero algo así, se levanto muy sobresaltada de su silla

-¿acaso estas loco?-los murmullos eran mas fuertes, así que Jessica se dirigió a ellos –¡podrían callarse y dejar de voltear métanse en sus propios asuntos!- A Yami- es otra chica verdad?

-pues en parte si

-pero yo soy Jessica¿oyes bien¡Jessica, cualquier chico en la escuela quisiera andar conmigo

-pues yo NO- dijeron al unísono Yugi, Bakura, Ryu y Seto

-tranquila Jessie este tiempo entre nosotros ha sido fantástico pero las cosas ya no pueden seguir, pero nosotros podemos ser todavía…

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA DECIR "AMIGOS" EHH! Mira mejo piénsalo y luego hablamos ok? Vámonos chicas.

-¿pero y mi spaghetti? –protesta Mai

-¡olvídalo!todas las chicas se levantan y se van, Jessica iba muy molesta, y justo en ese momento venia Tea con las ordenes, y al pasar junto a ella Jessica la tiro al suelo y todo le cayó encima, y solo le gritó:- ¡entupida mesera!

Las tres chicas pasaron sobre ella sin voltearla a ver después pasaron Seto y Bakura que iban muy molestos pues todo esto había sido una perdida de tiempo, después pasaron Yugi y Ryu que hablaban sobre el próximo torneo de duelo de monstruos, el último fue Yami quien si se preocupo por la chica que estaba tirada.

-¿te ayudo? le dijo y le tendió la mano

Tea se levantó sola sin hacerle caso y luego levanto la charola y también los vidrios que habían quedado después de lo ocurrido, finalmente lo miró

-si puedes ayudarme, solo dile a tu novia que deje de molestarme

-oye no te pongas así, Jessica tiene un carácter espantoso- Yami saca unos billetes del bolsillo- ten toma

-¿que es esto?

-por lo que Jessica tiro, quédate con el cambio- tea miró el dinero y luego la cara de Yami

-mejor olvídalo- se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina disimulando que no oía las risas de los clientes. Yami por su parte se dirigió a la salida y se fue

----en la cocina---

-Si yo hubiera sido tú- dice Marie- le hubiera dado un puñetazo en la cara

-si claro para que después Ágata me corra por causar "problemas"

-eso me recuerda- tercio Nely- por que me han corrido tantas veces de mis trabajos, hace años una chica me insultó y yo agarre mi zapato y…. le rompí la nariz

-jajajaja- ninguna pudo contener la risa sobre la broma que había dicho Nely, ella se caracterizaba por su buen humor y su actitud siempre optimista y positiva.- sabes Tea mejor ya vete nosotras nos encargaremos de esto tu debes irte a estudiar para ese dichoso examen…

-bien Nely tomaré lo que dices por que ese examen es muy importante…- Tea se quito el mandil y la gorra y se dirigió a la salida pero antes volvió a mirar a Nely y le dedico una sonrisa- ¡gracias Nely en verdad eres un amor!

-Si ya lo se todos me dicen lo mismo… pero ya apresúrate…

Tea se colocó sus patines y se fue lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a su casa y aprovechar todo el tiempo que le fuera posible para sus tareas, el examen y poder descansar tranquila pero las cosas no iban a ser así…

-Bien Yami mas te vale que lo pienses bien- dijo Jessica al tiempo que arrancaba su auto deportivo con Sara y Mai arriba, Mai iba algo molesta pero en fin ya tendría la oportunidad de comer spaghetti en otro momento…

Mientras tanto con los chicos….

-Espero que te quede bien claro Yami- decía Seto- que me debes un duelo por hacernos perder tiempo, este tiempo tan valioso en el que talvez ya hubiera hecho avances en mi nuevo sistema de duelo de monstruos.

-lo siento por eso Seto pero te prometo que tendremos un duelo cuando quieras

-¿que tal ahora?

-eso si no se va a poder- tercio Yugi- recuerdas Yami que tenemos que reunirnos con ya sabes quienes para el trabajo en equipo de la escuela.

-tienes razón Yugi, lo siento Seto el duelo se pospondrá

-grrr… estupidas tareas jajaja yo no tengo tiempo de hacer esas tareas tan fáciles…

-entonces como es que siempre tienes las mejores notas- preguntó Bakura con curiosidad

-mis empleados las hacen por mi

-órale por que no me prestas a uno de esos empleados

Ryu le da un zape a Bakura por el comentario

-bien amigos nos vemos mañana- dice Yugi

-¿que no se van a ir con nosotros?- pregunto Bakura

-oye- interrumpió Seto- como que con "nosotros"

-bueno mi muy apreciado amigo Seto pues no te acuerdas que nos vas a dar rait

- ⌐.⌐

-no preferimos caminar, nos vemos mañana

-esta bien adiós- Seto se subió a su auto e inmediatamente después se subió Bakura en el asiento del copiloto, después subió Ryu en el asiento de atrás, y se fueron pero a lo lejos se oyó que Bakura prendió el estéreo muy fuerte pero Seto lo apagó

-¡oye por que lo apagas!

-cuantas veces tengo que decirte que ¡NO lo toques!

-no seas amargado- y lo volvió a prender

Con Yami y Yugi

-muy bien Yami tienes que explicarme que fue eso

-¿que fue que?

-tu rompimiento con Jessica… ya creíamos que te ibas a casar con ella

-no seas exagerado… bueno es una larga historia

-bueno es un largo camino hasta la casa de aquellas chicas

-esta bien todo empezó…

Tea llegó a su casa muy rápido, pero en cuanto entró se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a pesar de que no había estado todo se veía muy limpio, en eso ve bajar a Clara y Brizna peleándose por un cepillo.

-ya me toca a mi tu ya lo usaste

-pero no ves que se me esponjó el cabello

-¡eso no me importa dámelo!

-¡No dámelo tú!

-¡que no!

-¿oigan, puedo saber que pasa aquí?

-¡Tea! Que bueno que llegaste

-verás hoy van a avenir unos chicos guapísimos a hacer un trabajo para la escuela

-y necesitamos vernos impecables, por eso…

-si, por eso… tienes que limpiar el piso de la sala

-¿Qué?- pregunta Tea – no puedo tengo muchos deberes

-si y uno de ellos es limpiar la sala, por que si no le diré a mamá que no te pague en un mas tu trabajo en el café

-¡Que!

-lo que oíste

-esta bien lo haré pero en cuanto acabe me iré a estudiar

-si lo que quieras así que apresúrate

"en fin cuanto me puedo tardar ¿10 minutos?" Tea sabia que Ágata era capaz de dejarla sin dinero incluso por un año, y ella no estaba dispuesta a que eso pasara ya que necesitaba ese dinero, ella lo ahorraba para cuando saliera de la preparatoria y tuviera que seguir estudiando, por que sabia muy bien que Ágata no pensaba en ayudarla…

Sin mas remedio Tea se puso a limpiar el piso, pasaron 10 minutos, y por fin había terminado

"ufff… no se por que papá hizo una sala tan grande"

-pero que rayos es esto?- dijo Brizna al entrar en la sala

-que es que?

-creí haberte dicho que limpiaras la sala

-ya lo hice

-esta horrible hay huellas pintadas en el suelo

- ⌐. ⌐ son las tuyas, que acabas de hacer

-enserio, no importa vuelve a limpiar todo ahora

-¿Qué, pero…

-sin peros o sabrás lo que mi mamá es capaz de hacer

-Grr-sin mas remedio Tea tuvo que volver a empezar.

-bueno así que eso fue lo que paso Yami

-si¿oye estas seguro que es por aquí?

-si

-¿pero sabes que casa es exactamente?

-no pero se como identificara

-así ¿como?

-solo busca una casa que luzca algo diferente a las demás

-¿como aquella?- señala una casa muy grande, que en su fachada era muy bonita y elegante, al estilo del siglo XIX, con un jardín muy grande y perfectamente cuidado, había muchas rosas rojas, se notaba que alguien en verdad se dedicaba a su cuidado, pero la manera en la que estaba pintada era muy peculiar.

-si creo que es esa, la verdad pensé que seria en un color fiucsa pero no con esas enormes rosas moradas

-jajajaja risa de ambos

Los dos chicos se dirigieron a esa casa, cruzaron el jardín y se dirigieron a la puerta, Yami tomó la delantera, subió una cuantas gradas dispuesto a tocar la puerta pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer…………………la puerta s abrió sola y…y…y… alguien le arrojo un balde de agua….

OO Tea se quedo estupefacta al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho…..

Continuara….

Little: Bueno la dejo hasta aquí por el momento….

Dark: pobre de mi Yami ve nomás lo que le hiciste

Little: bueno es que me pareció una escena graciosa….Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo….

Bye!


	3. Parejas y enredos

Hola de nuevo se que me tarde mucho pero aquí esta la continuación, no es por poner pretextos para la escuela consume mucho tiempo, en fin aquí esta la contestación de los reviews:

**Gabe Logan:** me da mucho gusto que continuaras leyendo la historia, yo también adoro tanto los Yami/Tea como los Yugi/Tea

**Anzu-chan15**: que bueno que te haya gustado tanto la historia, por supuesto que lo voy a terminar solo que a bajo ritmo por que tengo muchas cosas que hacer pero aquí esta la continuación.

**AomeHb:** yo también detesto a esas tipas pero vamos a hacerlas sufrir no te preocupes.

**Mitsuki Himura:** También es una de mis parejas favoritas y la peli me encanta, gracias por el review

Bueno gracias a todos por leer y aquí esta el próximo capitulo que inicia ¡aaaaasssiiiiii!

**PAREJAS Y ENREDOS**

OO Tea se quedó estupefacta al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho…..

-yo… lo siento mucho- se limitó a decir, mientras bajaba la mirada muy apenada

Yami la veía con desprecio, mientras mantenía los brazos extendidos escurriéndole agua por las mangas…al fin decidió hablar

-Yugi… ¿sabes que es peor que te reciban con un balde de agua?

-No, Yami no lo sé

-muy simple… que te reciban con un balde de agua sucia

Hubo un instante de silencio en el cual ninguno de los tres se atrevía a hablar por miedo de la reacción del otro… Tea se sentía caer en un pozo que poco a poco se hacia mas profundo, su día no podía ir peor…

Para alivianar la situación Yugi comenzó a reír levemente-jiji Yami¿Cuánto tardeaste peinándote hoy?

-Yugi esto definitivamente no es gracioso

-jajaja claro que si lo es, mírate pareces una estrella de rock desempleada

Yami se animó ante este ridículo comentario- ¿Enserio?- y comenzó a hacer poses graciosas, pero esto no le levantaba el ánimo a Tea para nada….

En ese momento Briana y Clara bajaban de las escalera muy apresuradas, ambas vestidas de manera muy ridícula pero según ella "guapísimas", ambas llevaban faldas, Briana en color verde limón y una blusa azul de tirantes, con zapatillas muy altas y medias mas arriba de la rodilla; Clara llevaba falda rosa y blusa amarilla, con zapatos de plataforma. Ambas llevaban demasiados accesorios y mucho maquillaje. (voy a ser diseñadora de modas jaja)

-Hola Yugi- dice Briana

-Hola Yami- le sigue Clara- santo cielo ¿que te pasó? Luces algo… emmm… mojado…

-Enserio…-responde con sarcasmo- lo que pasa es que me metí a bañar y olvide quitarme la ropa…

-pero solo estas mojado de la cintura para arriba…

-o si lo que pasa es que me gusta ahorrar agua

-mmm…. Sabes eso es poco higiénico, debiste haberte cambiado aunque sea

ÓÒ bueno ya todos nos dimos cuenta que Clara no es muy inteligente ¿verdad?

-Esperen un momento- interrumpió Briana- mira Clara- señaló la cubeta ahora vacía que Tea llevaba en las manos-Grrr… debí haberlo imaginado, tú quisiste correrlos por que nos tienes envidia, claro siempre la has tenido, por que nosotras somos hermosas, inteligentes, simpáticas y populares, pero tú…- la mira con despreció- tú solo eres una sirvienta- puntualizó

Yugi y Yami solo se miraron el uno al otro como diciendo "este asunto no es nuestro" mientras que Tea sentía ganas de estallar y darle una bofetada a Briana, sin embargo sabía que debía soportarlo, por que sino Ágata era capaz de correrla incluso de la casa

-Oigan no se pongan así, no es para tanto, solo fue un accidente- interrumpió Yugi- al fin y a cabo solo fue una refrescada para Yami ¿verdad?

⌐ - ⌐ Si Yugi lo que tu digas, pero les aceptaría que me prestaran algo para quitarme esto

-Esta bien, pero pasen y siéntense, Tea te traerá algo en un momento-Dijo Briana mientras que jalaba a Yami de la mano para que entrara a la casa, al igual que Clara jalaba a Yugi.

Tea tuvo que subir a buscar algo para darle a Yami, pero en eso recordó el cuaderno del misterioso chico, así que por curiosidad lo sacó y lo abrió por la mitad donde estaba escrito un pequeño poema que Tea leyó para si misma…

¡No te rindas!

Atraviesa cada obstáculo por más duro que sea,  
porque lo más importante en tu vida  
¡es llegar a cumplir tu sueño!"

-"tienes razón mago oscuro! Debo seguir luchando: )

Mietras tanto….

Joey se encontraba en la cima de una pequeña colina a unos 3 Km de Cd. Domino, por la cual se podía contemplar en toda su extensión la ciudad, ese lugar era muy especial para él, siempre que sentía nostalgia o algún tipo de tristeza acudía a él, en esta ocasión Joey se encontraba ahí parado, solo pensando sin ver nada en específico.

El clima ya comenzaba a refrescar y desde los campos subía una brisa helada que golpeaba su rostro y mecía su cabello. Joey mantenía los ojos cerrados y esbozaba una sonrisa serena pero triste, "como quisiera que las cosas fueran como hace 10 años" se dijo tratando de recordar cuando él y toda su familia solían ir a pasar tardes enteras a ese lugar, pero aquellos días ya no regresarían mas… "nunca mas" se repetía una y otra vez…

-ahhhh!!!- los pensamientos de Joey fueron interrumpidos por el grito de una chica.

Joey se giró muy preocupado y vio a una muchacha rubia sentada en una roca con una zapatilla en la mano, casi al borde de las lágrimas…

-¿le sucede algo señorita?- pregunto Joey acercándose a ella

La chica se volteo para mirarlo, joey se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Mai Valentine-mira ¿sabes que es esto?- levantó la mano con la zapatilla

Joey la observó con detenimiento pero no notó nada raro en ella- emmm… eso es un zapato

Mai suspiro- tenias que ser un chico, en realidad me refería a la raya que se le marcó cuando pateé una piedra.

-nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de eso- susurró Joey rascándose la cabeza y tratando de desviar la mirada-¿Qué haces aquí?

Mai sacó su celular y comenzó a caminar en círculos tratando de encontrar señal

- lo que sucede es que se poncho una llanta de mi carro y olvidé el repuesto, y como no tenía señal allá abajo creí que tal vez acá arriba si la abría- Mai seguía buscando la señal- ¡por fin la encontré! Ahora podré llamar a alguien para que venga por mí- pero en eso sonó el celular

-Bueno-respondió Mai- ah eres tu Jessy… si… se que vas a salir… ¿el saco¿Rosa o azul?...no definitivamente verde… no te va a combinar con el fajo…¿negro? Estas loca, vas a parecer una raya…

-oye deberías decirle que te envié ayuda-susurró Joey

-¿Quién te dijo eso?...es mentira….No… si…. Aja… claro… el blanco es bueno….pero ¿combina con tus zapatos?...no….si…talvez algo mas discreto….

-oye… pídele ayuda- insistió Joey

-sabes que… mejor no lleves saco….si… no… por cierto… estoy en un pequeño problema necesito que…. Mai se quedó callada… oh… oh…

-¿Qué sucede?

-se… acabó… el crédito…

⌐ - ⌐…Genial

-tu no traes un celular?

-no

-Ahhh!! Y ahora que voy a hacer? La ciudad esta como a 3 Km…y por esta carretera casi no transitan coches…

-si quieres te puedo llevar a tu casa-se ofreció Joey

-¿tienes carro?

-si un jeep… esta allá abajo. ¿Cómo crees que vine hasta aquí?

-mm… si claro que tonta soy…pero….

-¿Qué sucede?... ¿desconfías de mi?

-Bueno yo…

-como gustes solo tienes 3 opciones: quedarte aquí no se cuanto tiempo esperando a que pase un carro; caminar hasta Cd. Domino y eso que ya es tarde; o confiar en mi y dejar que te lleve a tu casa tu decides…- dijo Joey comenzando a caminar colina abajo

Mai no lo pensó dos veces, así que corrió a alcanzar al rubio-¡esta bien¡Espérame tu ganas!

-sabia que tomarías la tercera opción

-eres un presumido ; )

-jaja-risa de ambos

Mientras tanto…….

-Remy acelera un poco mas, no puedo llegar tarde esta reunión

-lo siento señor Kaiba ya estoy sobre el limite de velocidad permitido en la ciudad

-Haz lo que te digo, las multas que ponen no son nada para mí (nota: no piensen igual que seto¡¡respeten las reglas, por que por algo están!!)

-lo que usted diga señor –así que Remy aceleró mas de lo debido, pero no imaginó lo que sucedería unos metros mas adelante donde un grupo de personas se disponía a cruzar la calle, solo esperaban que el semáforo les diere el paso, pero sin embargo un pequeño niño se soltó de la mano de su madre y se atravesó tratando de recuperar su pelota…

-¡Carlos no!-el grito desesperado de la madre resonó tan fuerte que todas las personas se dieron cuenta de lo que iba a pasar al ver a aquel lujoso auto acercarse a gran velocidad….entonces…..

Nadie sabe exactamente que paso, solo se escucharon gritos y el rechinido de las llantas del carro al frenarse tan repentinamente, incluso se percibía el olor a hule quemado de las ruedas.

-Remy que fue lo que paso- pregunto Kaiba algo disgustado ya que se golpeo en los asientos de adelante- ¡¿Por qué te frenaste así?!

Remy estaba muy pálido y sudando helado-señor fue un niño, se atravesó

-¿¡Que dices!?- el ojiazul se bajó del auto rápidamente y se dirigió al frente esperando ver lo peor, sin embargo se encontró con que el niño estaba a salvo llorando al otro lado de la calle pero en su lugar se encontraba una chica pelirroja tirada en el suelo boca arriba, al parecer se había impactado contra el coche.

Seto Kaiba se hincó a un lado de la muchacha para checarla, tomó su pulso, y observó si respiraba, intento buscar alguna herida superficial o alguna fractura en el cuello, pero al parecer todo estaba bien…

La chica comenzó a reaccionar, abrió sus ojos y se sentó

-Auch!!...

-estas bien?- pregunto Seto, viendo que la chica solo se sobaba la cabeza

-si estoy bien solo fue un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

ÒÓ- deberías tener mas cuidado!!

-oye tu deberías manejar mas despacio, casi atropellas a ese niño de allá- señaló al chico que ahora era abrazado por su madre…

-¿ósea que salvaste al niño¿Preferiste recibir tu el golpe¿Por que lo hiciste?

-mmm… no lo sé solo reaccioné… fue un impulso

Seto Kaiba se puso de pie muy serio

-sube al auto- le dijo

-¿Qué dices?

-que subas al auto… ¡Remy cancela mi presencia en la reunión!

-Como usted diga señor

El CEO se dirigió a su auto pero antes de entrar volvió a mirar a la muchacha que seguía sentada en el suelo muy desconcertada

-Oye no creas que tengo tu tiempo¡Apresúrate!

-pero ¿Por qué?- la chava se levantó

-voy a llevarte a que te revisen¡sube ya!

La pelirroja subió al auto junto con Kaiba en la parte de atrás

-llévanos al hospital Domino, Remy

-como diga señor

-ya te dije que estoy bien, no hace falta esto

-Quiero estar seguro de que no te pasó nada, al fin y al cabo ya cancelé la reunión….dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

-mi nombre es Serenity Wheeler

-yo soy Seto Kaiba

-jajaja

-¿de que te ríes?

-es que no creo que haya alguien que no sepa quien eres…

-Tal vez pero es de mala educación no presentarse- Seto sacó su celular y se lo ofreció a Serenity-toma llama a tu familia y diles donde vas a estar

Serenity lo agarro y marcó unos números….

Mientras tanto…

-y por donde dices que vives??- preguntó Joey a la rubia que llevaba a lado, pero la chica no le respondía puesto que solo se estaba viendo en un espejo pequeño

-creo que debería difuminar mas mi maquillaje, esto no se ve natural

Joey volvió a preguntar elevando la voz un poco- jemm… ¿¡por donde vives?!

-OO… lo siento… vivo en los departamentos "Blue Sky" (no se me ocurrió otro nombre )

-¿vives en un departamento?

-si… mis padres solían viajar mucho y a mi no me gustaba eso, así que me compraron un departamento para permanecer en Cd. Domino

-ya veo… oye cambiando de tema ¿quieres que te diga un truco para que te veas natural?

-Oo… ¿¿¿en serio sabes uno???... te lo agradecería infinitamente…

- sip…. No uses maquillaje…

gotita tipo anime-no era lo que esperaba escuchar…

-la verdad no entiendo por que las chicas usan tanto maquillaje solo para lucir "naturales" en ese caso no uses nada, U-U…. créeme eres una chica muy inda, tu no necesitas eso….-

o//o Joey apenas se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho…su cara se puso roja y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente… así que volteó para otro lado intentando disimular… pero de reojo alcanzó a notar un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de Mai

-nunca me habían dicho algo así de esa manera tan sincera y sencilla…me has hecho sentir bien Joey….

-yo… solo… … un momento ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?...si no nos hemos presentado…

-jaja… acaso ¿creíste que yo me olvidaría de mi mejor amigo de la infancia?

Joey esbozó una sonrisa una sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción-creí que ya no me recordabas Mai

-y yo también pensé eso

-teníamos siete años cuando tus padres te sacaron de la escuela y ya no te volví a ver… hasta que…

-hasta que regresé y entré a la preparatoria….pero ya no me hablaste sentí que me habías olvidado….

-no fue eso… te juntabas con esa bola de fresas y sangrones… pensé que tu eras la que ya no me recordaba, creí que eras igual que Jessica y que no te molestarías en hablar con un ñoño como yo…

-no digas eso Joey, recuerdas que en el jardín de niños me salvaste de aquella horrible araña asesina que me atacó , desde entonces yo te veía como mi héroe, tu me cuidabas y salvabas siempre, y ahora como doce años después me vuelves a rescatar, Joey el que me junte con Jessy no quiere decir que sea como ella…

Ambos chicos durante el resto del camino recordaron juntos las anécdotas de sus infancias, y en cuanto menos lo pensaron ya habían llegado a los departamentos…

-muy bien señorita, hemos llegado a su destino…-dijo Joey alegremente

-muchas gracias Joey -Mai bajó del coche… antes de irme quiero que hagamos una promesa

-esta bien¿Qué quieres que prometamos?

Mai hizo puño su mano y solo dejo extendido su dedo meñique- prometamos que…nunca nos olvidaremos ni uno ni otro

-trato hecho-Joey hizo lo mismo y cruzo su dedo con el de Mai, quedando así este juramento sellado, pero en eso sonó el celular de Joey

-hola?... Serenity?... que estas donde?... que te paso?!!...que, que que!!!!...un carro?!!!...Oo, que no te paso nada?...cielos, y yo soy el cabeza dura…..no, no dije nada…voy para allá….-cuelga

-así que no traías celular ah!!

-yo…em…había olvidado que lo traía

Mai se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar- me alegra que lo hayas olvidado bombón

-adiós Mai-Joey se fue….

Poco después…ya eran alrededor de las 7 de la noche….

-y así fue como Napoleón Bonaparte y su ejercito fueron derrotados en 1815 en la batalla de Waterloo por las tropas inglesas bajo el mando del mariscal Wellington-Tea estaba en la cocina tratando de estudiar, pero poco había logrado puesto que varias veces había sido interrumpida por sus "queridas" hermanastras, si no era por una cosa era por otra, "Tea tráenos esto"… "Tea has esto"… "Tea no entendemos esto"… Tea ¿se me ve bien esto?"

¡¡¡TEA VEN!!!-"hay no otra vez no"

-Se les ofrece algo-Tea tuvo que salir a la sala

-ve y abre la puerta están tocando

Tea puso en blanco los ojos y se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, para su buena fortuna era su pequeña amiga Marie

-hola Tea

-¡¡Marie!! Gracias al cielo no eres Ágata- Tea cerró la puerta para que las gemelas no las escucharan

-¿Qué sucede? Te ves horrible

-lo sé, las gemelas están insoportables hoy

-¿Por qué?

Tea le platicó toda la historia

-jajjajaja así que recibiste a Yami Moto con un cubetazo de agua y encima el agua estaba sucia, ajajaja

-bueno no estaba tan sucia…pero ya no te rías que me vuelvo a sentir mal…

-jajajaja-Marie no paraba de reír al tiempo que hacia ademanes muy exagerados mientras repetía la historia…- así que tocaron y tu jajajaja… le aventaste jajaja… el agua

En eso Tea se dio cuenta de algo que Marie todavía no….-shhhh cállate Marie-le susurraba

-jajajaja…. Con la que habías limpiado jajajaja…. La sala….jajaja pobre chico lo dejaste bien empapado…jajajaja…no imagino la vergüenza que sentiste jajaja

-shhh… cállate Merie shhh….

-jajajaja-en eso Marie extendió sus brazos (por la misma emoción de lo que le habían platicado) y golpeo a algo…

Yugi se tapo el rostro- ahora si me rompieron la nariz- dijo, al parecer Marie había golpeado a Yugi

-¡fue un accidente!- se apresuro a decir la chica

-baya accidentes…casi me arrancas el rostroe-decía Yugi mientras se sobaba la nariz

-fue tu culpa por ponerte tras de mi ÒÓ

-¿que?… no te preocupes si te disculpo, no hay ningún problema…

-hay… lo siento perdóname, fue sin querer

-así que- interrumpió Yami- te parece muy graciosa la manera en que fui recibido eh…

-pues yo… este…la verdad si fue graciosa jajaja- comenzó a reír nuevamente caída anime de todos

-primero me reciben con un cubetazo de agua y ahora despiden a Yugi con un golpe en la nariz, será mejor irnos antes de que algo más nos pase- se dirige ahora a Tea- después te devuelvo la camisa que me prestaste (nota: le prestó una de su papá no crean que de ella)

-no te preocupes- respondió Tea

¡¡¡Yami¡¡¡Yugi!!!- se oyó desde adentro de la casa

-oh..oh… vámonos Yugi antes de que nos vean, adiós Tea- por tantas veces de que las gemelas llamaban a Tea, fue fácil para cualquiera saber como se llamaba

-adiós, chica golpeadora- dijo Yugi quien se dispuso a correr junto con Yami

-¡¡¡No me llames así!!!... ¡¡¡mi nombre es Marie!!!

-adiós ¡¡MARIE!!- gritó el chico desde lejos

Tanto Tea como Marie solo vieron como se alejaban los chicos

-son simpáticos- dijo Marie

-si, creo que no son tan malos- puntualizó Tea

-¿Dónde están los chicos?- preguntó Briana al salir de la casa

-se fueron hace un momento- contestó Tea

-pero que maleducados, se fueron sin despedirse- terció Clara- de seguro fue por que les gusté tanto que los ponía nerviosos

-si te aseguro que fue por eso- sarcasmo por parte de Marie, las gemelas entraron a la casa y Tea y Marie solo se rieron entre ellas…

**Continuará……….**

Little: bueno le dejamos hasta aquí por el momento

Dark: me gustó el capítulo sobre todo el final, di que no tardaras tanto en subir el que sigue

Little: no prometo nada por que la escuela esta bien dura en estos momentos y tal vez si tarde pero la historia va a continuar se los aseguro, pero les voy a dar una adelanto del siguiente cap.

"se anunciará la fiesta de Halloween, (aunque ya estoy fuera de épocas jaja), y algo le va a pasar a Serenity que va a preocupar a todos, además de mas riñas y búsquedas desesperadas por pareja para el baile"

No se lo pueden perder los esperamos!!!

BYE


	4. En busca de parejas para el baile

Angy: Hola he regresado y estoy súper contenta por las buenas críticas

Dark: ambas estamos contentas

Angy: y tu ¿a que hora llegaste?

Dark: hola Angy, U-U, queridos lectores sírvanse en leer este pequeño fic hecho para todos ustedes, y por favor discúlpennos por las demoras causadas por la preparatoria de mi querida y amada hikary "Little Angel n.n", socialmente conocida como "Angy"…

Angy: pero Dark que te han hecho, donde están tus constantes groserías y maltratos a mi persona, ahhh…ya se te has estado juntando con Tea mucho verdad…

Dark: no… es solo que he decidido portarme bien contigo a partir de hoy…

Angy: ¿y eso por que?

Dark: solo por que sí y punto no me hagas mas preguntas ¬¬

Angy: ¬¬ aquí hay gato encerrado pero en fin los reviews los contesto al final por ahora este capitulo inicia y se llama aaaaaaaaaaaaaaasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!

**EN BUSCA DE PAREJAS PARA EL BAILE**

En el hospital….

-Serenity dime si te duelo cuando presiono aquí- decía el doctor mientras atendía a la pelirroja

-ya les dije que estoy bien, en serio no me duele nada- le respondió

-Al parecer no hay ningún problema- el doctor se retiró de la habitación dejándola sola con cierto chico castaño

-si te duele algo no te calles y dilo U.U- le dijo Seto Kaiba con su tono serio y característico de él mientras observaba a la chica recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-pero es que no me duele nada, soy una chica fuerte n.n- Serenity puso gesto de victoria.

Seto solo desvió la mirada, pero en eso la puerta se abrió repentinamente dando paso a un chico rubio.

-¡¡Serenity!!- era Joey quién corrió desesperadamente junto a su hermana- ¡pero quien rayos te hizo esto! ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?... ¡dime quien fue el responsable! ¡Cuando lo encuentre le patearé el trasero lo juro!

-cof… cof…- Kaiba intentó llamar la atención.

-¿Seto Kaiba?- Joey jamás se espero encontrar a Kaiba ahí- ¿Qué que estas haciendo aquí?

-yo fui el responsable- le dijo decididamente

-ahhh… con que tu fuiste ah… pues ya veras- Joey se subió las mangas del suéter e iba directo a golpearlo.

-¡¡espera hermano!!

-pero Serenity…

-en realidad fue mi culpa, yo me atravesé, y sin embargo Seto Kaiba fue muy amable en traerme aquí a pesar de que yo le dijo que estaba bien.

-bueno… nada más por eso no lo golpeo… pero solo por eso eh…

-ja… si claro ¬¬ dijo con sarcasmo el castaño

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?... eh grandote

-que tu no serías capaz de tocarme un pelo, a leguas se ve que eres un cobarde

-haré que te tragues tus palabras niñito

-por favor chicos ya basta- Serenity se puso de pie pero en cuanto lo hizo se cayó al suelo

Joey corrió a recogerla- pero que te pasó Serenity

La chica pasaba su mano frente a sus ojos una y otra vez

-¿Qué te sucede niña?- le dijo Seto un tanto preocupado

-¡hermano!... ¡no puedo ver!

-¿cómo que no puedes ver?... Tú… Kaiba no te quedes ahí y ver por un doctor

Al instante Seto salió del cuarto mientras Joey ayudaba a su hermana a recostarla en la cama.

-----------------------------

-Que lindos son… -comentó Marie, como estando en las nubes, a lo que Tea le dio un zape para que reaccionara

-oye déjame soñar

-sueña en otro momento, ahora dime para que viniste

-uh… que no puedo visitarte

-sabes que sí, pero no es normal que lo hagas

-esta bien… vine a traerte esto- Marie le entregó uno de esos libros que parecen biblias- se te olvido en la cafetería.

-¡¡¡mañana hay examen, y también tengo que estudiar de este libro!!!... ¿Cómo puede olvidarlo en la cafetería?

-si… y creo que sin el libro sería mas difícil que estudies.

-muchas gracias, amiga

-procura no desvelarte, adiós- la chica se despidió

-lo intentaré- Tea entró a la casa rápidamente, eran alrededor de las 9 de la noche- "con que estudie tres horas estará bien, pero rayos tengo mucha tarea, no importa la haré en el receso, si eso haré"-pensaba Tea, pero había algo con lo que no contaba

-¡Tea!- gritó Clara

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ten- le da un montón de hojas

-¿Qué es esto?

-pásalo a la computadora, y haces un ensayo de la revolución Francesa- dijo Briana- pero procura no hacerlo tan perfecto.

-si- prosiguió Clara- por que ya estamos cansadas de explicar por que somos tan buenas en trabajos en casa y no en la clase.

-pero es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer- interrumpió Tea

-hazlo o si no ya veraz, te lo juro que no te la acabas- las gemelas subieron a sus respectivos cuartos, mientras que Tea tuvo que resignarse y subir a su cuarto.

Ya arriba rápidamente encendió su computadora "veamos, pasar este montón de hojas, un ensayo, estudiar para mi examen… otra desvelada segura" T.T- pensaba la castaña

Pero algo que la animó fue que cierta persona se conectó.

-es Mago Oscuro… pero no puedo hablar con él o jamás terminaré- Tea lo pensó un momento…- bah… que importa de todas formas me voy a desvelar.

**Cenicienta145 dice: **Hola

**Mago Oscuro68 dice: **Hola princesa, ¿Por qué conectada tan tarde?

**Cenicienta145 dice: **Tratando de ganarme la vida

**Mago Oscuro68 dice: **¿Qué?

**Cenicienta145 dice: **Olvídalo, no me hagas caso

**Mago Oscuro68 dice: **Cómo no te voy a hacer caso si tus ojos son como el cristal… sencillos, hermosos y valiosos

**Cenicienta145 dice: **Eso fue lindo, pero ¿como sabes que son así mis ojos si nunca me has visto?

**Mago Oscuro68 dice: **Pues es que la gente dice que los ojos son la ventana del alma y como tu alma si es hermosa tus ojos también lo deben ser…

Tea se animó al leer eso, miró por su ventana y ahí estaba una luna hermosa, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que la luna era bella por que brillaba en medio de una infinita oscuridad que la rodeaba

Mientras tanto en el hospital….

El doctor había acabado de revisar a Serenity y lo que descubrió no era nada tranquilizador, ahora estaba a punto de darles la noticia a su familia, en la oficina estaban Joey y su madre por el simple hecho de ser familia, pero también estaba Kaiba que estaba ahí por que según él nadie le dice que hacer, y él quería estar ahí.

-Bueno- comenzó el doctor- según los datos que obtuvimos después de revisar a la señorita Serenity, hemos diagnosticado que sufrió una serie de golpes internos en la cabeza, lo que provocará que la niña pierda la vista en ciertas ocasiones, el problema es que esto se irá agravando con el tiempo hasta que finalmente Serenity pierda la vista por completo.

Al escuchar esto, la señora se soltó en llanto.

-y que se puede hacer- preguntó Joey

-la única esperanza es hacerle una intervención

-¿una que?- Joey no entendió

-una operación Wheeler- dijo Kaiba

-ahh… pues así en mi idioma pues si, pues hágale lo necesario para que mi hermana no pierda la vista.

-no es tan fácil joven Wheeler- el doctor tragó algo de saliva y luego prosiguió- la operación que la señorita Wheeler necesita, requiere de ciertos especialistas y materiales muy costosos, a demás de que existen probabilidades.

-probabilidades ¿de que?

-de que vuelva a ver o no

-¿y cuales son esas?

-es un 50 a 50, si todo sale bien la chica seguirá viendo como antes pero si no, lamente decirles que perderá la vista para siempre y no habrá solución.

Todos guardaron silencio, "si aceptaban cabía la posibilidad de que Serenity pueda ver o no, pero si no aceptaban de todas formas perdería la vista al final."

-acepto- dijo la madre

-¿esta segura señora?

-sí esta es la única esperanza esta bien, tengo fe y sé que Serenity estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

-Pero la operación es muy cara

-¿Cuanto?

-Tres…

-¿tres mil dólares?- preguntó Joey- entonces no es tanto lo podemos arreglar

-no, son tres millones de dólares.

-OO aouch…

-por eso no hay problema- intervino Kaiba- yo me haré cargo de todos los gastos

Joey le lanzó una fría mirada

-¡no tienes que hacer eso ricachón!

-¡cállate!.. Yo hago lo que quiero y ahora quiero pagar la operación de tu hermana

-¡tu lo único que quieres es quedar bien con todos, ya que no te conviene que las revistas digan que por tu culpa una chica perdió la vista!

-Grr…-Kaiba lo ignoró

-Joey tranquilízate- le dijo su madre- de veras gracias joven Kaiba, se lo agradezco y le prometo que encontraré la forma de pagarle.

-ya dije que no es necesario- ahora Seto se dirige al doctor- pero usted escúcheme bien… quiero que traigan a los mejores especialistas del mundo y el equipo mas avanzado, no importa el costo yo lo cubriré todo.

Dicho esto el castaño se retiró dejando a un Joey que se sentía impotente, pero en fin esa era la única esperanza y no tenía de otra más que aceptar.

---------------------

Al día siguiente, la chica ojiazul y de cabellos castaños dormía sobre el teclado de su computadora, el sol comenzó a entrar por la ventana y acariciar sus mejillas, Tea abrió lentamente los ojos, se estiró y bostezó, observó su monitor y recordó que milagrosamente había terminado todo, incluso estudió un poco para su examen, la castaña leyó el último mensaje que tenía de Mago oscuro.

**Mago Oscuro68 dice**"hace un momento le pedí a un ángel que fuese a protegerte y sabes que, ya regresó y le acabo de preguntar por qué volvió. Y me dijo que un ángel como tú no necesita que otro que la proteja…." Ya son las tres de la mañana nunca había platicado tanto con alguien, descansa.

Ese fue el último mensaje que recibió de Mago oscuro, de repente miró el reloj en la pared.

-¡¡las 7:45 am!!... ¡a las 8 es mi examen!.. ¡Tengo 15 minutos para llegar a la escuela!

Ya eran la 8:15, nadie sabe, nadie supo y nadie sabrá como le hizo Tea para llegar solo 15 minutos tarde.

-¡vaya! Otra vez tarde señorita Gadner- le dijo el profesor, al recibirla en la puerta del salón de clases

-lo lamento tanto, de verdad

-y ahora cuál es su pretexto…

-pues… yo me que dé dormida… lo lamento U.U

-Creo que no es la única, Gadner

Tea miró hacia atrás y notó a otros 3 chicos que iban tarde, ellos eran Joey, Yami y Kaiba

-díganme cuales son sus pretextos…-se adelantó el maestro.

-mi hermana esta en el hospital- dijo Joey

-tuve que arreglar unos negocios- dijo Kaiba

-pues yo me quedé dormido-dijo Yami aun bostezando.

-los dejaré hacer su examen en lo que queda de tiempo, pero siéntense hasta atrás y no quiero comentarios…

Los cuatro entraron al salón

-¿Cómo que Serenity esta en el hospital?- le susurró Tea a Joey

-te lo platicó al rato

20 minutos después, algunos ya terminaban su exámen, pero Tea a penas llevaba la mitad, al parecer la desvelada si había tenido consecuencias en ella. Tea miró a Kaiba y vio lo fácil que contestaba su examen, a veces se preguntaba como es que un chico tan inteligente y rico como él se molestaba en asistir a una preparatoria como esas. Después miró a Joey quien al parecer estaba más preocupado por mirar el techo del salón que su examen, y por último observó a Yami quien estaba a un lado suyo y se topó con la sorpresa de que este también la miraba sonrientemente a lo que Tea se sonrojo un poco. Tea se dio cuenta de que él llevaba contestadas menos preguntas que ella.

-oye- le susurró- pásame la nueve

-emm… es 1815- le dijo algo nerviosa

-muchas gracias- Yami le volvió a sonreír a la castaña.

Al salir del salón Yami la alcanzó para regresarle la camisa que le había prestado la noche anterior.

-de verdad lamento mucho lo que te hice ayer-volvió a disculparse la ojiazul

-ya te dije que lo olvides, además ahora que lo recuerdo me da mucha risa. n.n

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por el altavoz de la escuela.

-Hola, buenos días les habla su mas querida locutora, Dayla Holl, tenemos un par de importantes avisos- decía- nos acaban de informar que el próximo mes, a nuestra querida ciudad, vendrá un espectáculo de carros monstruo para que aparten sus boletos no se lo pueden perder.

-¡¡¡DAYLA!!!- se oyó la voz de otra mujer al fondo

-Ups... Lo lamento directora Wineer, el otro aviso que tenemos es que no olviden que mañana se celebrará el baile de Halloween, ya saben en el local de costumbre, así que consigan un disfraz y mas importante aun ¡¡¡una pareja!!!... habrá sorpresas y premios, no se lo pueden perder, posdata yo vendo boletos para los coches monstruo, si quieren localícenme en el sexto semestre "B".

-¡¡¡DAYLA!!!

-vaya suena interesante, ¿piensas ir?- dijo Yami volteando a donde estaba Tea pero la chica ya no estaba, y en su lugar había un muchacho con apariencia de nerd

-¿a los coches monstruo?... ¡claro!- le dijo

Yami buscó a la castaña con la mirada pero ya no la encontró

-¡¡¡Hey Yami!!!- Yugi venía corriendo hacia él- ¿Cómo te fue en el examen?

-pues mas o menos… por cierto gracias por despertarme hoy, eh…

-oye te hablé 3 veces y en las 3 me dijiste "solo cinco minutos mas", yo no tengo la culpa de que te la hayas pasado toda la noche chateando con no se quien

-esa "no se quien", es una chica maravillosa como me gustaría conocerla- Yami tenía estrellitas en los ojos

-¿y por que no le pides que se conozcan?

-pues ella no quiere, y yo tampoco… imagínate que pensaría si se diera cuenta de quien soy yo

-pues vaya amor tan raro, pero ven mejor vayamos a desayunar con los demás.

------------

-y…. fewo fawa fiwo we wa fawaria fowod- terminaba Joey

-oye Huerito vuélvelo a repetir pero sin la comida en la boca- le dijo Tristan

Joey se dio unos cuantos golpes en el pecho para pasarse la comida, luego tomo un poco de agua

-lo siento… lo que decía es que Seto Kaiba dijo que él pagaría todo

-eso es lo que debe hacer es su culpa- dijo Tristan con indignación.

-si pero me da coraje por que él solo quiere quedar bien con la gente

-pero son tres millones de dólares- dijo Tea- esa es una cantidad que pocos aquí podrían pagar

-si…- comentó Marie- que bueno que fue el riquillo ese y no otro el que la atropelló

Zas- sape por parte de Tea

-Ouch… eso duele, por cierto chicos, ya saben a quien invitar al baile, digo ustedes son los chicos y es su deber invitar, no esperen que una chica se los pida

-pues yo ya tengo pensado a quien- dijo Joey- solo debo animarme, tengo que ser muy valiente

-pues yo… a esa de allá, observen al maestro del amor-dijo Tristan quien se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a una muchacha… después de unos momentos regresó con una rosquilla en la cabeza- creo que ese fue un no, en fin hay mas chicas por ahí.

En eso suena la campana para entrar de nuevo a clases.

-es hora de ir a clases- dijo Joey quien rápidamente se levantó y se fue

-¿desde cuando Joey tan preocupado por ir a clases?

Todos se encogieron de hombros y se fueron a sus respectivos salones.

Joey corría desesperadamente, hasta que llegó su salón el cual aun estaba vacío

-genial, vacío- Joey dejó sus cosas en el escritorio y comenzó a caminar de un lado para otros repitiendo unas frases.

-"hola Mai… que onda Mai… ¿Cómo de va Mai?... que linda te ves hoy"

Poco a poco fueron llegando los estudiantes y Joey se ponía mas nervioso hasta que finalmente…

-hola Joey- ahí estaban esos hermosos ojos violetas

-ho… ho… hola Mai- Joey notó que junto a Mai estaba ese enfadoso chicle llamado Sara

-oye ese chico se atreve a hablarte- Mai ignoró el comentario de su "amiga"

-¿Qué tal tu día Joey?

-nada mal… oye Mai yo me preguntaba si tu…- Joey estaba muy nervioso pero esta era su oportunidad

-¿Qué si yo que?

-que si a ti te gustaría… este si te gustaría, si a ti te gustaría- Joey se enrojeció tanto que tuvo que bajar la cabeza para que no se notara- me preguntaba si te gustaría…

Mai colocó su mano sobre el hombro del rubio

-deja te ayudo, ¿que si me gustaría ir al baile contigo?

Joey la miró y asintió

-pues… déjame pensarlo… es que yo…

Joey se entristeció y pensó que había sido una locura, claro por que una chica como Mai va a querer ir a un baile con él, por favor ella es bonita puede salir con quien ella quiera, con cualquier galán de la escuela.

-claro, me encantaría ir contigo- dijo finalmente

-lo sabía no te preocupes ojala que te diviertas,… ¿espera… ese fue un si?

Mai asintió sonriendo

Joey no cabía de felicidad así que se puso a brincar y gritar por todo el salón cosas como: ¡¡SI Mai aceptó!! ¡Irá conmigo al baile! ¡yajuuuu!

-Pero Mai- comentó Sara- ¿iras con ese chico?... pero ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué no?... míralo es un chico muy simpático y encantador

Sara tenía la boca súper abierta de la sorpresa…

---------------------------

Yugi corría hasta más no poder por los pasillos de la escuela

-¡¡¡a un lado… aun lado… voy tarde!!!- gritaba, pero al girar por una esquina lo único que escuchó fue un gritó de "¡Cuidado!", vio estrellitas y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba encima de alguien

-Ouch… fíjate por donde corres- le dijo una chica

-lo lamento mucho es que voy tarde a mi clase de química

-¡¡Oye!! ¿Qué acaso nunca tendremos un encuentro normal?

-¡hola chica golpeadora!- le dijo Yugi al reconocer a Marie

-¬¬ ahora fuiste tu el que me golpeo

-jeje perdón- Yugi se levantó y ayudó a la chica

-¿Cómo sigue tu nariz?

-creo que ya esta bien n-n

-y por que corrías tan desesperado

-¡¡es verdad!!... ¡voy tarde a mi clase de Química!... nos vemos mas tarde-Yugi se disponía a reanudar su carrera pero antes...- ¡oye chica golpeadora!

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?

-mmm… no, aun no

-Genial… entonces vayamos junto… ¿Qué te parece?... ¿esta bien que pase por ti a las ocho?

-oye ni siquiera te he dicho que si ¬¬

-pero ¿no me negaras verdad, Marie?- Yugi puso cara de seductor lo que hizo que Marie se sonrojara un poco

-pues yo… emm… claro, pero solo por que o es contigo o con Luis el nerd de matemáticas

Yugi recordó que ese tal Luis es un chico pecoso, gordo, con lentes de fondo de botella y que encima se saca los mocos

A Yugi le salió una gotita en la cabeza n.nU

-entonces a las ocho

-si y no llegues tarde eh…

-Ok, adiós- Yugi se fue corriendo de nuevo dejando una leve sonrisa en la muchacha.

-Vaya y todos creen que Yami es el único galán- pensó la chica n//n

Minutos después---------

En la clase de Química, todos trabajaban ya en equipos

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde, Yugi?- preguntó Ryou

-es que tuve unos contratiempos y luego me tope con la chica

-ah… ya tienes pareja

-si

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Yami

En eso el profesor le dio un zape-guarde silencio joven Moto y su solución necesita mas ácido sulfúrico

-si maestro u-u

-¿Quién es?- susurró Bakura

-Se llama Marie

-aa… la chica que conocimos ayer… la que casi te rompe la nariz

-¬¬ si esa… la que estaba junto a la que te bañó

-¿y tu Yami ya tienes pareja?- preguntó Ryou

-no aun no u-u

-pues date prisa, ya que como ya no andas con Jessie te van a ganar a todas las chicas lindas- dijo Bakura

-¿tu con quien irás? ¬¬

-emmm…-Bakura le arrojó un papelito a una chica de adelante- oye Mitsuki

-¿Qué sucede?-le respondió la muchacha

-¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?

-¡¡claro!!- le dijo emocionada

-Genial, pasaré por ti

-esta bien

-oye interrumpió Ryou- dile a tu amiga que voltee

La chica al lado volteo inmediatamente

-tu, ¿quieres ir conmigo?

-por supuesto que si

El profesor volvió a llamarles la atención

-dejen de platicar y pongan atención, y esa solución requiere mas acido sulfúrico.

-ves ya conseguimos parejas- dijo Bakura

-y lindas chicas- concluyó Ryou- ambos hermanos se sonrieron

-mira… ¿Por qué no invitas a Kumino, o a Suri o a Misty?, todas ellas son bonitas

-no… ya se a quien invitar

-¿A la chica del Chat?- preguntó Bakura en forma burlona

Yami se molestó- ¡¡no te rías!! òó

El maestro se les acercó ahora mas enojado que antes

-¡¡ya guarden silencio!!... y pónganle mas…

-¡¡ya le puse ácido sulfúrico a esta cosa!!- gritó Yami y le puso mas a la solución lo que provocó que explotara-ups…

-Señor Moto… ¡a la sala de castigos! òó

-----------------------

-¡¡Señorita Gadner a la sala de castigos!! òó

-pero maestro… fue Jessica la que hizo esos dibujos de usted óò

-no involucres a nadie… y vete ya ù.ú

Tea fue castigad nuevamente y por culpa de Jessica quien solo se reía de ella al verla salir, Tea llegó a la temida sala de castigos que era cuidada por una mujer robusta que se la pasaba durmiendo.

-hola Gadner, creí que hoy no vendrías... ¿Qué me trajiste?

-pues tengo un sándwich de pavo

-genial… siéntate, ¿ya viste que hay nuevas caras?

Tea notó a Yami, nunca creyó que algún maestro se atreviera a castigar al chico lindo de la escuela, Tea se sentó en una butaca al lado de él.

-órale... Últimamente nos hemos encontrado más seguido- Le susurró Yami

-creo que sí

-¿Por qué te castigaron?

-por culpa de esa maldita bruja, pelos de elote… llamada Jessica

-¿Jessie?

-ups... Lo siento ella es tu novia

-no te preocupes, sé como es ella además ya no ando con ella

-¿se puede saber por que?

Yami lo pensó un momento- digamos que conocía alguien mas

-¡¡Gadner, Moto!!... ¡guarden silencio o los castigaré una hora mas!

Los dos chicos estuvieron callados un buen rato, hasta que la mujer se durmió, entonces Yami sacó su celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje, curiosamente el teléfono de Tea empezó a sonar a lo que la chica lo apagó inmediatamente.

-deberías ponerle el vibrador

-si- Tea lo hizo y enseguida leyó un mensaje

"_hola, que tal tu día"_- era de Mago oscuro

Tea lo respondió

"_no ha sido el mejor pero tampoco el peor comparado con otros días"_

"_Oye… he pensado algo… ¿tu crees que nosotros nos conozcamos?_

"_no lo sé quizás nos hallamos visto pero no creo que nos reconozcamos"_

"_es verdad, ya sé veámonos en el baile, princesa"_

"_no lo sé, no creo estar lista"_

"_por favor ya no puedo esperar para conocerte"_

"_esta bien"_

"_genial veámonos en el centro de la pista a las ocho y media… ¿Qué tal?_

"_me parece perfecto"_

-¡¡¡Si!!!- gritó Yami al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento, lo que llamó la atención de Tea

-¿te sucede algo?

-es que recibí una gran noticia

"_entonces hasta entonces, princesa"_

"_hasta entonces, Mago oscuro"_

Curiosamente tanto Yami como Tea guardaron sus celulares al mismo tiempo

"Mago oscuro me invitó, pero estoy segura que se decepcionará de mi cuando me conozca, bueno si eso pasa entonces sabré que no vale tanto como creí…"

**Continuara…………**

Angy: hasta aquí le dejamos, ojala les haya gustado por que lo bueno… empieza aquí.

Dark: si, solo que nos tendrán que esperar un buen para la continuación

Angy: pero la historia será terminado lo juro, sino que le caiga un rayo a Dark u-u

Dark: ¡¡oye!!

Angy: bueno… aquí contestamos los reviews.

**Midori-Chun-Li** muchas gracias por tu review, bueno eso era lo que yo quería, basarme en la película solo hasta cierto punto, para ponerle cosas que a mi me gustan, bueno espero que sigas leyendo, ¡¡Gracias!!

**Anzu-Chan15: **hola, que bueno que te gustó el capitulo, y lo de rockero se me ocurrió por mi hermano

Dark: te voy a contar, resulta que el hermano de mi hikary había salido de bañarse y creyó que Angy estaba en su cuarto, entonces se puso a correr por toda la sala bailando y haciendo poses de rockero (desnudo) XDD fue algo bien chistoso

Angy: si pero yo no quería poner a Yami desnudo, con las poses bastaba...

Dark: aunque yo se lo recomendé...o¬o

**paty-sanae**que bueno que te gusta la historia, y bien aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, y en cuanto a los TEA/YAMI bueno yo no puedo decir que soy 100 fan de esos pero si me agradan como pareja por eso decidí hacer un fic como este!!!

Gracias por el review!!!

**Mitsuki Himura:** ¡¡¡y se va a poner mas caliente!!! Solo sigue leyendo, gracias por el review!!

**Sao-Yuy**gracias por tu review y en cuanto a tu pregunta sobre Seto y Serenity, bueno no se por que me gusta esa pareja, será por que como Seto se la pasa peleándose con Joey pues me parece interesante que sea la pareja de la hermana de su archi-enemigo jaja, además de que Serenity es tan.. em… "tierna" y Kaiba tan "frío", me parece lindo nn sigue leyendo please!!

**HINO-KAGO**muchas gracias por tu review y la verdad es que yo detesto el Yaoi, prefiero las parejas normales, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic n.n, bye nos leemos!!

**AomeHb**gracias, en verdad gracia por tu comentario, me haces sentir tan bien, gracias espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado!!!

**rosalind: **me alegra que te hayas divertido con el fic y si quieres reírte mas por que no te das una vuelta por mis otros fics, estan muy divertidos se que te gustaran, muchas gracia por tu review espero que sigas leyendo!!!

**adriannita: **hola gracias por tu review y bien, pues en cuanto a los acercamientos si los habrá poco a poco como pudiste ver en este cap, ojala te siga gustando y sigas leyendo.

**Minako: **si, vayas recibidas al pobre chico… imagínate nomás eso, si yo hubiera sido Tea no sabría donde meterme jaja… no le deseo eso a nadie…

Dark: pero Angy… tu lo escribiste ¬¬

Angy: emmm…. Gracias por tu review y sigue leyendo,

--------------------------

Angy: bueno, acabe muchas gracias a todos y los espero el siguiente capitulo!!!

Dark: esperaremos su grata presencia en el próximo cap U.U y de antemano agradecemos a todos aquellos que nos honran con sus bellos reviews y también a aquellos que no nos dejan uno, bueno nos vemos a ala próxima!!! Adiós queridísimos lectores!!!

Angy. O.o de veras me asustas, dime que te hicieron, o donde te golpearon…¬¬

Dark: ya te dije que es solo por que me quiero portar bien… eso es todo

Angy: Ok si tu lo dices nos vemos adiós!!!!


	5. Bailando al compás del silencio

Angy: HELLOOOO EVERYBODY!!! n.n

Dark: gusto en saludarlos u.u

Angy: vaya cuanto tiempo sin pasarme por aquí… ni yo me la creo, en fin e vuelto!!!

Dark: de nuevo ¬¬

Angy: y lista para continuar esta historia tan querida… he aquí la continuación disfrútenla…

Dark: pero antes: Yugioh no es nuestro… bla... bla... bla… es de Kazuki Takahashi… esperamos que les guste!!.

**BAILANDO AL COMPAS DEL SILENCIO**

**-**Wow… así que por fin vas a conocer a ese misterioso chico que te trae loca…- le decía Marie a Tea mientras jugaban base-ball junto con Joey y Tristán

-no lo se, me da un poco de miedo- respondió la castaña mientras se preparaba para golpear la bola con el bat sin embargo todas las fallaba

-no tienes por que temer Tea… no creo que este tan feo- dijo Tristán

-no es eso, me da miedo que se decepcione cuando sepa quien soy... Mírenme soy un fracaso

-¡¡claro que no!!- comentó Joey – créeme eres una chica muy hermosa y simpática, si ese chico no te quiere es por que es un completo idiota

-gracias Joey, pero no es solo eso, tengo que pedirle permiso a Ágata,…y no creo que me deje… ni siquiera me dan ganas de intentarlo ya se lo que me va a decir…

-¿tan mala es esa bruja?- preguntó Joey

-por favor, ya la conoces Joey

-si pero me cuesta creer que exista tanta maldad en una sola persona

-pues así es amigo, Ágata siempre a tratado de arruinarme la vida y estoy segura que ya tiene planes para mi…- en eso le llegó un mensaje a la castaña, que inmediatamente lo leyó esperando que fuera de su príncipe pero vaya decepción se llevó al ver que era de la bruja mayor, el mensaje decía:

"_¿Dónde rayos andas mocosa?, tengo hambre… ¡¡te quiero en la casa ahora mismo y no me importa si tienes tarea o te toca la limpieza!! Mas te vale que llegues en 5 minutos o no te daré dinero en una semana…"_

_-_no me digas- dice Marie- Ágata… ¡no entiendo por que tienes que obedecerla tanto!

-simple… NO Ágata… NO dinero… NO universidad… en fin dame tu mejor tiro Joey-Joey le lanzó la pelota...

Tea se imaginó la carota de Ágata en la bola y le pegó con todas sus fuerzas logrando un espectacular Home Run… la pelota le fue a dar a la cabeza de Bakura quien practicaba junto con Ryo y Kaiba

-¡¡¡¡pero quien rayos me golpeó!!! Òó- gritó el albino mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-no lo creo una chica hizo eso…- O-O comentó Kaiba

-¡¡¡lo siento!!! - gritó la castaña

-¡¡¡pues mas lo siento yo!!!- le respondió Bakura algo irritado

-oye no te portes así- le dijo Ryo- mejor regrésales su pelota

-pero es que me dolió T.T- el albino les lanzó la pelota

-¡Gracias!

-mira Kaiba, ese es el hermano de la chica que atropellaste- comentó Ryo

-si… ya lo noté-le respondió

-y por cierto como sigue esa niña, a lo que escuché te va a salir carito el chiste

-ja… eso no es nada para mi… y a lo que me dijo el doctor parece que la operarán la semana que viene

-chin…. Se va a perder el baile- dijo con preocupación Bakura a lo que los demás lo miraron con cara de "por favor dios apiádate de esta pobre alma"

-------------Por otro lado----------------

Dos chicos de peculiar peinado terminaban un duelo de monstruos…

-¡¡Mago oscuro ataca…!! òó

-vaya me ganaste Yugi… n.n

-creo que solo fue suerte Yami

-claro que no… eres un gran duelista hermano

-quizás pero no me comparo contigo. Tú eres el campeón Yami

-¿de que estas habando?... yo solo soy bueno… pero tu juegas con el corazón

-¿Qué quieres decir?... ¿que el duelo de monstruos no te llena? Oo

-eh… este yo….- Yami se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de confesarse- no… yo solo

En ese momento un hombre de cabello negro y ojos violetas entró a la habitación…

-Yami ven necesito hablar contigo, a solas

-si papá- Yami se dirigió hacia él dejando a un entristecido Yugi- ¿Qué sucede?

-mas vale que te prepares…

-¿para que?

-dentro de unas semanas vendrá un equipo de duelistas muy buenos a retar a un representante de Cd. Domino, obviamente serás tu el que participe… pero junto con ellos vendrán representantes de la Federación Japonesa de Duelo de Monstruos para observar nuevos talentos…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-que esta es la oportunidad de que te descubran… y te conviertas en un profesional..! Es lo que estas esperando no me defraudes hijo- dijo dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda a Yami dejándolo muy pensativo….

---------- en otro lugar------

Ágata tomaba el sol junto a la alberca cuando de repente aparece Tea con una bandeja en las manos que llevaba la más exquisita comida que haya preparado.

-¿pero que es esto?- preguntó Ágata OoO

-es tú comida… salmón a la parrilla junto con tu bebida favorita jugo de cerezas con frutilla y por si te queda hambre he aquí el postre, Mousse de chocolate suizo … todo dietético por supuesto…

-wow querida esto es fantástico, te esmeraste : P

-si jeje… disculpa Ágata yo te quería hacer una pregunta

-dime cielo n.n

-veras mañana es el baile de Halloween de la escuela….

-que bien…UoU

-si… quería saber si me das permiso de ir… es que de verdad quiero ir… y…

-¡¡basta!!... lo siento querida pero te necesito en la cafetería…

-pero es que… de enserio quiero ir, Ágata nunca he ido a uno de esos bailes y nunca te he pedido nada… y yo…

-¡¡no discutiré esto!!... ya te dije que no… y no es ¡NO!... ¿entendiste?- dijo finalmente dando un sorbo de su bebida

Tea solo salió corriendo de ahí con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos… lagrimas de frustración… impotencia… ira… tristeza….todos los sentimientos negativos que pueda tener una persona….

-------------------------

Al día siguiente, Tea se levantó mas tarde de lo acostumbrado… y esto era raro pues por lo regular en los fines de semana las 3 brujas ya estaban gritando o peleando o exigiéndole el desayuno pero ahora todo parecía muy tranquilo, la castaña se dirigió a la cocina y vio una nota pegada en el refrigerador que decía: _"Fuimos a comparar disfraces para la fiesta de hoy¡fantástico no lo crees!, ups ahora recuerdo que tu no iras por que tienes que atender el restaurante… suerte con los platos… atte: Briana y Clara"_

Tea tiró la nota a la basura y después de desayunar se puso sus patines y se fue directo a la cafetería… la mañana transcurrió lentamente, todos los empleados se veían preocupados pues Tea no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde "buenos días" ni siquiera sonreía cuando Nelly decía una de sus bromas…

La tarde comenzaba a irse también no había habido ninguna novedad solo atender gente y limpiar mesas, fue entonces cuando llego Ágata…

-¡¡¡buenas tardes queridos empleados!!!- dijo sarcásticamente, a lo que todos la voltearon a ver con desaprobación…

Inmediatamente se dirigió a la caja y sacó una buena cantidad de dinero y lo guardo en sus bolsillos…

-Hey… a donde crees que llevas eso- òó le dijo Nelly poniéndosele enfrente

-¡¡que te importa!!- u´ule respondió quitándosela del camino

-claro que si me importa… es el dinero de la cafetería… no puedes entrar y solo abrir la caja y llevártelo

-pues para tu mayor información yo soy la dueña de la cafetería ¿lo olvidaste?

-no… todos los días me lo recuerdas

-que bien… además no te interesa que haga yo con mi dinero

Con esto último Ágata se dirigió a la salida pero antes pasó por donde Tea limpiaba unas mesas y solo por hacerle la maldad la empujó un poco y como era su obligación usar patines perdió el equilibrio y se cayó

-Ten mas cuidado querida… no te vayas a lastimar- a si la bruja mayor salió de la cafetería casi chocando con Marie quien venia entrando

Tea solo se levantó sin decir y se sacudió un poco

-¿Estas bien Tea?- le preguntó Nelly

-si… no te preocupes…

-pero Tea…. ¿Que te pasa?... por que no te has puesto tu disfraz… te quedaste de ver con tu chico a las ocho- le dijo Marie quien llevaba puesto un disfraz de hada blanco con detalles en azul cielo

- ¿tu que haces aquí no se supone que Yugi te recogería en tu casa?

-le llamé para que me recogiera aquí un poco mas temprano, Quería verte antes y asegurarme que fueras al baile

-pues… no iré Ágata no me dejó ir

-pues escápate ; )- le recomendó la chica

-¡¡claro que no!! Como crees si se entera me mata y luego me revive solo para matarme de nuevo

-no exageres niña- le dijo Nelly – ¡ya basta de todo esto…! Tú tienes que ir a ese baile.. ¡¡¡Conocer a ese chico que te trae loca y ser feliz aunque sea una noche en tu vida!!!

-exacto yo pienso lo mismo : P- dijo Tristán quien en ese momento entró a la cafetería con su disfraz de "El Zorro"

-vamos amigos sean realistas saben que no puedo… -dijo con tristeza

-¿y que va a pasar luego?-preguntó Nelly

- pues no se… el lunes iré a la escuela y todo seguirá igual

-exacto… ¡¡nada va a cambiar!!... ¡¡hoy te perderás este baile mañana otro y después otro y todo seguirá igual… no puedes obedecer a Ágata para siempre!!... tienes que ser feliz Tea…- le dijo la mujer y todos los presentes la apoyaron desde las meseras hasta el cocinero pasando por Marie y Tristán

-¡¡Tienen razón!!- dijo la castaña finalmente-¡¡ iré a ese baile... conoceré a mi príncipe bailaré! Y seré muy feliz!!

Todos la apoyaban con cosas como: "claro que si"…"esa es la actitud"… "así se habla"

Tea se veía contenta pero esa expresión de alegría pronto se acabó cambiándose por una de decepción

-claro que no…. : (

-¿y ahora que pasó Tea?-preguntó Marie

-ya son las 7:20 y no tengo disfraz

-por eso no hay problema conseguiremos uno ahora mismo, vamos…

-si vamos- dijo Tristán- a por cierto Marie Yugi te espera allá afuera

-¿Qué por que no me lo dijiste antes?... Tea nos vemos en el baile- con esto último la chica salió corriendo de la cafetería

-------minutos después en la tienda de disfraces-------

-Nelly los mejores disfraces ya se los llevaron- le dijo el hombre quien atendía la tienda

-estoy segura que encontraremos algo

-oye ¿de verdad me vas a invitar el desayuno todo un mes?

-claro, es tu pago por dejarnos entrar- Nelly le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a la que el hombre respondió, Tristán solo los veía con cara de asco

Tea salió del probador con un traje de monja a lo que todos le dijeron que no, después con uno de hawaiana, luego uno de vaquera, después de morticia, enseguida de gladiadora… todos recibieron un NO por parte de todos incluyéndola a ella, Nelly tenia cara de decepción, pero en ese momento algo llamó su atención, era un lindo antifaz blanco con detalles dorados…

-permíteme ver este

-claro, ten pero no tengo un traje para el

-quizás… pero yo si- dijo Nelly con sonrisa de ¡victoria!

------------------------

-bueno… Serenity ya me voy…Mai me debe de estar esperando

-esta bien hermano que te diviertas…

-¿oye si se me ve chido mi traje?- le preguntó como por décima vez, Joey llevaba un sexy disfraz del fantasma de la opera

-Si Joey supongo que se te ve bien…

-ups lo siento Serenity olvide que no puedes ver ahora

-jeje olvídalo y salúdame a todos los demás

Joey salió del cuarto de la pelirroja, dejando a la pobre chica con un rostro de tristeza pues aunque serenity no quiera admitirlo si le duele pasar la noche de Halloween en un cuarto de hospital... pues mientras ella esta sola en ese lugar todos los demás van a estar bailando y divirtiéndose

-que remedio- dijo dando un suspiro, pero en eso escucho que alguien entro al cuarto-¿Quién es?... ¿es usted doctor?

-no… no soy el doctor

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- Serenity reconoció esa fría voz al instante- deberías estar en el baile como todos los demás Kaiba

-no tenia muchos ánimos de ir… -Kaiba miró a la chica y sintió un leve rubor- "¿pero que rayos me pasa?"- pensó mientras sacudía la cabeza- ¿y como te sientes?

- estoy bien n.n

-cuando entre te veías algo triste ¬//¬

-es que mi madre llamó y dice que no podrá venir a verme hoy y mi hermano se fue al baile de la escuela a mi me hubiera gustado ir…en fin pero ahora me siento bien…

Seto Kaiba no es ningún tonto y sabía perfectamente que la chica lo decía por él

-ejem… cof… of…-Kaiba fingió una tos- traje algo…- de sus bolsos sacó un disco y lo puso en un pequeño estéreo que estaba en el buró, al instante se escuchó música clásica- ¿le gustaría bailar conmigo señorita?

-mmmm…. o//o

-¿Qué sucede?

-me da pena decirte pero no se bailar ese tipo de música u//u

-hay vamos yo te enseño- Seto ayudo a la chica a ponerse de pie, la acercó a su cuerpo, la sujetó de la cintura y de una mano y comenzó a dar pasos de baile lentos- ¿ves?... es sencillo… lo haces bien

-¿Tu crees?... serenity estaba en verdad roja pero le gustaba lo que estaba ocurriendo quien diría que el frío Seto Kaiba, presidente de la compañía de duelo de monstruos mas grande del país también podía ser un chico lindo y un excelente bailarín…

------------ En casa de Nelly--------

-mira esto es lo que te quería mostrar, este será tu disfraz…- Nelly llevaba en la manos una caja de cartón, Tea observó el contenido y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran

-oh!… Nelly es bellísimo

-si lo se… siempre soñé que mi hija se lo pusiera

-¿tu hija?... nunca me dijiste que tienes una hija

-claro que no la tengo pero Tea tu eres como una hija para mi

-Nelly me vas a hacer llorar

-¿Qué? No te pongas así… no puedes conocer a ese chico con los ojos llorosos ven yo te ayudo a arreglarte nos queda media hora no se como le voy a hacer pero en 25 minutos estarás lista

-gracias Nelly…

------------

El salón donde se llevaba a cabo el baile estaba a reventar y la música era genial todos estaban muy animados…

-¿Dónde rayos esta Mai?- le preguntó Jessica a Sara, ambas chicas iban disfrazadas de Ángeles sexys

-mírala allá esta y con ese tonto chico Wheeler

-pero que rayos le pasa-Jessie se dirigió a ella -¡¡MAI!!

-ouch…! no grites Jessica…-Mai también vestía un traje de Ángel pero a diferencia de Jessie y Sara su traje era negro y no blanco- mira él es Joey

-¡no me interesa saber quien es este ñoño¿que rayos te pasa Mai?

-¿a mi? Nada… ¿por que?

-¡¡¡se supone que éramos Ángeles!!!... ¡¿Qué malditos trapos te pusiste?!

-en realidad es un ángel…. Oscuro… n//n

-¡eres una tonta!... ¿y ahora vas a empezar a salir con ñoños?- dijo con todo de despectiva por Joel, lo que hizo molestar mucho a Mai

-mira Jessica…¡¡ estoy harta de que te metas en mi vida y que siempre quieras que las cosas se hagan a tu manera… a ti no te importa como me vista y que chicos me gustan así que por favor deja de molestarme!!

Nunca nadie, nadie le había hablado de esa manera a Jessica, la chica más popular de la preparatoria, tanto Jessie como Sara e incluso los chicos y chicas alrededor que alcanzaron a escuchar a la ojiamatista se quedaron muy sorprendidos y con cara de que en el fondo decían¡es todo Mai, eres mi ídolo!

-así que eso piensas Mai

-por supuesto u.u

-bien entonces nuestra amistad se acaba aquí… cuídate querida que esto no se me va a olvidar… mejor voy a buscar a Yami de seguro ya quiere volver conmigo- Jessica se dio media vuelta para seguir su camino, dejando atrás a una desconcertada Sara que no sabía a quien apoyar, estaba en medio

-¡¡SARA!!- gritó la histérica rubia

-eh… este yo…Mai ¿seguimos siendo amigas nosotras verdad?

-por supuesto que si Sara, pero te aconsejo que no dejes que Jessica te manipule

-¡¡SARA!!- con este último grito la tercera de las chicas populares se reunió con Jessica

-oye Mai yo no quisiera meterte en problemas ni que te pelees con tus amigas por mi culpa- le dijo Joey algo triste

-no te preocupes Joey, las cosas no son como todos nos ven, en realidad las supuestas tres chicas populares y "amigas" no eran mas que un tonto trío de hipócritas, Jessica y yo nunca fuimos amigas lo siento mucho por Sara por que ella en el fondo es una chica dulce y buena…pero dejemos esto atrás y mejor muéstrame esos pasos de baile que tanto me presumiste

-uuu… ya lo veras te vas a quedar con los ojos cuadrados cuando veas mis movimientos jajaja

----------------------------

-oye Yami quedamos en que nos vestiríamos de mosqueteros – decía Basura muy irritado ya que tanto él como Yugi y Ryo llevaban sus respectivos disfraces de Mosqueteros mientras que Yami iba disfrazado de príncipe con un antifaz negro- seriamos Athos, Porthos, Aramis y D'Aragnan, ahora tu eres el príncipe encantador y nosotros tus fieles sirvientes ¬¬.. ¡No es justo… no es justo… no es justo!- el albino comenzó a hacer un berrinche

-lo siento amigos pero los dueños de la tienda de disfraces perdieron mi traje y este fue el único que encontré… Yugi esta de testigo- dijo rápidamente al ver la mirada asesina de Bakura

En eso la música se puso algo romántica y las luces se apagaron dejando solo unas cuantas de colores

-bueno si tu lo dices… mejor me voy a bailar con mi chica- dijo y tanto él como Ryo y Yugi comenzaron a bailar con sus respectivas parejas

Yami miró su reloj

-las 8:10….- luego miró en la pista pero no había nadie fuera de lo normal- quizás se arrepintió de venir

En ese momento alguien llamó la atención de todos, las luces la iluminaron en lo alto de las escaleras, parecería que el tiempo se hubiera detenido al ver como todos los presentes mantenían sus miradas puestas en aquella chica tan perfecta o al menos eso sintió Yami… una figura espectacular que lucia tan bien en ese vestido blanco con destellos dignos de una princesa, su cabellos castaño algo ondulado y ese aire de misterio tras ese antifaz… estaba seguro era ella…

-oye Tristán ¿por que todos te están viendo?- le preguntó Tea a su amigo que estaba unos escalones mas abajo

-no seas tonta no es a mi es a ti a quien ven- le respondió

-¿a mi?... ¡que pena!

-tranquila todo va a salir bien… ve a la pista y encuentra a tu amor.. Mientras que yo voy a conquistar a unas cuantas chicas… y recuerda tienes que estar a las 12 en la cafetería así que puse la alarma de tu celular 20 minutos antes… ¡adiós!- el chico se fue

-¡espera no me de…!... que remedio- Tea bajo con paso decidido las escaleras y se dirigió al centro de la pista, miró a su alrededor- bueno ya estoy aquí….

-pero que cosa tan bella tengo aquí- Tea reconoció esa voz

-¡¿Tu que haces aquí!?... ¿Tim?...

-eh viajado por todo el mundo y visitado todas las maravillas pero no cabe duda que tu eres las mas grandiosa de ellas….- Tim llevaba puesto un traje del Mago Oscuro

-¿tu eres Mago Oscuro?

-eh?... a si mira mi disfraz yo soy el Mago Oscuro¡¡poder de Magia Oscura ataca!!

-mmm… supongo que fue demasiado bueno para ser verdad- dijo en susurro la castaña

-¿que dijiste mi bella dama?

-no… nada… que tengo un poco de sed por que no me traes algo de ponche

-como usted diga principesca…

Tea tenía una cara de decepción… en eso escuchó una voz en su espalda…

-¿me concederías esta pieza cenicienta?- esa voz sonaba muy seductora y sensual

Tea volteó inmediatamente e igual de rápido descubrió al chico tras el disfraz

-¿tu eres Mago Oscuro?... ¿Yami Moto?- preguntó la castaña muy sorprendida

-si soy yo….

-Esto debe de ser una broma… un error… ya me voy

-espera- Yami la sujetó del brazo- ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?

-todo…

-¿disculpa?

-quiero decir que tu… Yami Moto… el chico más popular de la escuela… campeón del duelo de monstruos ¿también escribió esos poemas?

-pues si… vamos dame una oportunidad… dime quien eres- Yami intentó quitarle el antifaz pero Tea lo impidió- ¿que sucede?

-espera por favor… es que creo que no estoy lista

-¡¡¡NO!!!- gritó Tim mientras dejaba caer el ponche que llevaba- mi princesa me ha cambiado- el chico reviso a Yami de arriba abajo- bueno… es Yami Moto un digno rival.. Sólo trátala bien es una chica bella

-por supuesto que si Tim…

-Wow… ¡!!Yami Moto sabe mi nombre¡!!Sabe mi nombre!!!- gritó por todos lados

Tea tenia una picara sonrisa en el rostro

-¿de que te ríes?

-de nada

-esta bien ¿vamos a afuera quieres?

-claro

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la salida mientras que eran observados por un par de diabólicos ojos, los de Jessica

-"¿pero que se cree esta tipa?"

-disculpa ¿quieres bailar?- le dijo un chico con el disfraz del zorro, pero la rubia lo miró de arriba abajo y dejo en blanco los ojos

-aléjate de mi ñoño

-"¿ñoño?"

En eso junto a los pies de Tristán cayeron dos chicas con disfraces muy raros. Una iba disfrazada de Mario Bros y la otra de Luigi

-ves Clara te dije que yo entraba primero

-Pero Briana tu siempre quieres ser la primera

Tristán disimuladamente se retiró de ahí

-----------

Mientras tanto fuera de ahí, Tea y Yami caminaban por un jardín

-¿Cómo supiste que era Yami? Creí que mi disfraz era perfecto

-creo que tu peculiar cabello es difícil de confundir

-¿enserio?... vaya tendré que hacer algo con él… juguemos un juego

-¿de que se trata?

-te haré preguntas para adivinar quien eres

-esta bien- respondió la castaña alegremente : )

-¿estudias en la preparatoria de cd. Domino?

-obvio ¿no?

-solo quería asegurar….bebida dietética o una hamburguesa con doble queso

-mmmm… hamburguesa ¿pero eso que?

-oye la mitad de las chicas prefieren la bebida… ya descarté a muchas

-ok…ok siguiente

-¿nos hemos visto antes?

-si… un par de veces… y algunos encuentros algo desafortunados

-¿somos amigos?

-no… tanto así… pero tenemos una par de clases juntos

-¿entonces por que no se quien eres?

-por que quizás nunca te has fijado en mi

-……….-esto si le dolió un poco a Yami- ¿puedo corregir eso?

-claro… todos merecemos otra oportunidad- ambos chicos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro un tiempo

-¿Quieres bailar?

-¿aquí?... ¿sin música?- Tea estaba algo desconcertada

-no la necesitamos….-dijo muy seguro

Tea lo pensó un breve instante hasta que finalmente accedió-será un honor…

Tal vez se podría pensar que estos chicos están locos pero solo ellos sabían lo que estaban sintiendo en ese momento que los inclinó a bailar... al compás del silencio…

**Continuará……..**

Angy: hasta aquí espero que les haya gustado….

Dark: si… teníamos mucho que no nos aparecíamos por eso hicimos este algo largo

Angy: gracias a todos por sus reviews…

Dark: y síganos enviando

Angy: por que como ya he dicho terminaré mi historia aunque me cueste un…

Dark….Angy!!!... no sea grosera

Aagy: un trabajo dark… que mal pensada..

Dark: bueno nos vemos el próximo cap… bye bye


	6. La Cenicienta del antifaz

Angy: bien creo que ahora si me pase de lanza… como mil años sin actualizar, so sorry

Dark: ya nos tenias olvidados..

Angy: claro que no, solo que la escuela no me da tiempo

Dark: de nuevo ese pretexto

Angy: muerete Dark, y deja iniciar con el cap de una vez, solo espero q la historia aun tenga seguidores buaaa

Dark: pero antes: Yugioh no es nuestro… bla... bla... bla… es de Kazuki Takahashi… esperamos que les guste!!.

**UNA HISTORIA DE CENICIENTA**

**La Cenicienta del antifaz**

-¿En donde rayos esta Yami?... ¿Quién se cree para votarme así como si nada?- decía Jessica mientras se terminaba otra copa de whisky

-Jessica ya deja de tomar, te vas a poner ebria- le dijo Sara quitándole la copa de las manos

-¿Qué te pasa?.. ¡¡Devuélvemela!!... es que no puedo soportar esto, se supone que este iba a ser mi baile… Yami y yo entraríamos triunfantes por la alfombra roja, con todo el grupo de gente popular detrás de nosotros, seriamos coronados como reyes del baile por lo mejores y mas sexys disfraces, todos nos aplaudirían y en el centro del escenario después de dar las gracias a todos nos besaríamos y todo seria perfecto…

-Tranquila Jessy..

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?… nada a salido como lo planee… -Jessica se sirve otro trago- en primera Yami y yo ni siquiera somos novios, así que recibiré mi corona yo sola, en segundo, todo nuestro grupo de gente popular esta separado… la tonta de Mai solo haciendo el ridículo con ese idiota..

Véase a un Joey Wheeler en el centro de un círculo de gente bailando ridículamente y junto a él una Mai avergonzada a quien en el fondo realmente no le importaba pues se la estaba pasando de maravilla.

-Yugi y esa mesera de cuarta, que oh por dios no quiero ni pensar que están haciendo en aquel rincón…

Véase a Yugi y Marie platicando muy pero muy de cerca… (Little: no piensen mal)

-Ryu y Bakura también dando su espectáculo con... con… maldita sea ¿quien rayos son esas tipas?

Ahora véase a los gemelos albinos sentados a unas cuantas mesas de ahí platicando alegremente con las chavas desconocidas

-¿Y donde rayos esta Seto Kaiba?... bueno de él no me sorprende no verlo aquí… es tan extraño a veces… -Jessica le dio otro trago a su copa

Por otro lado…

-¡¡Lo siento otra vez Kaiba..!!... no fue mi intención pisarte… emm... de nuevo- Decía Serenity mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban lo que a Seto Kaiba le pareció tierno

-Ash… ¡esto si que me molesta..!- decía con un tono alterado- ¡¡¡como es posible que después de tanto tiempo sigas con lo mismo…!!!

-Lo siento.. es que.. es que…

-¡¡¡es que nada..!!!.. Cuantas veces debo de decirte que no me llames Kaiba… dime Seto.. por favor-le dijo con una picara sonrisa

-¿aaah..?? Oo creí que te habías molestado por que de tantas veces que te piso de seguro ya te saque callo…

-jajajaja… como crees… para mi eres una excelente bailarina… por que lo importante de bailar con alguien…- decía mientras la sujetaba de la cintura y la acercaba a su cuerpo- es que te sientas cómodo bailando con esa persona –le susurró – no importa que tan bien baile… :)

Volviendo al baile

-Y lo peor de todo… es que Yami me abandonó para irse con esa bruja desconocida del vestido lindo y me dejó solo con…- Jessica miro a Sara de arriba abajo- solo con una fracasada que se esconde tras mi sombra…

-Por favor Jessy no me hables así… -Sara comenzó a llorar

-No empieces con tonterías, mejor hazle un favor al mundo y desaparécete

Sara no lo pensó dos veces y salió huyendo de ahí con los ojos llenos de lagrimas…

-No deberías ser tan cruel con tus "amigas"… q te vas a quedar solita…- le dijo un tipo raro tras ella- pero no te preocupes que yo estaré a tu lado cuando todos te abandonen

-¿quien rayos eres tu? Le preguntó Jessy con cara de asco

-soy un de tus tantos admiradores..

-ooo gracias, jaja no pierdo mi encanto

-por cierto nena-le dijo sujetándola de la cintura -ahora que ya terminaste con Yami creo que no hay ningún problema en que tu y yo pasemos un ratito juntos, sabes a lo que me refiero- le dijo mientras intentaba besarla a la fuerza

-¡¡quítame tus sucias manos de encima!!

-no te hagas del rogar nena, todos sabemos lo zorra que eres, de seguro Yami la pasaba muy bien contigo…

-¡que me sueltes te digo!

-¿Qué no la escuchas imbécil?...-dijo un hombre con el disfraz del Zorro tras ello- dijo que la soltaras…

-¿y que harás si no, zorrillo?

-pues yo… yo… ¡¡defenderé a las doncellas de rufianes como tu..!!..¡¡Toma esto!!- Tristán le da un puñetazo directamente en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo-… auch eso me dolió… ¡¡oh por dios lo tire al suelo, de verdad lo hice, lo tire al suelo!!!

-wao me impresionaste Zorro- le dijo Jessy con voz seductora- ahora por que no me llevas a dar un paseo

-¿Qué?.. aaa yo.. emm… este…. Ejem… cof cof.. es decir.. por supuesto nena…

Mientras tanto fuera de ahí…

-Yami Moto, también eres un excelente bailarín…- le dijo Tea un tanto sonrojada

-no tanto como tu… de verdad me impactaste, creo que la escuela de baile que me platicaste se enorgullecería de tener a un alumna como tu…

-jeje... pero que cosas dices… - la ojiazul no pudo evitar que el color se le subiera… se puso un tanto nerviosa, lo que la hiso perder el equilibrio y casi callera si no sea por los brazos de Yami que la sujetaron…

Fue un instante o quizás una eternidad en la que sus ojos se perdieron con los ojos amatistas de su acompañante, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que se podía respirar el aliento del otro, fue un impulso quizás por el maravilloso momento que vivían cuando los labios de Yami aprisionaron los de Tea, un beso tierno, suave, delicado… simplemente perfecto, cuando entonces algo interrumpió, el sonido de la alarma de su celular

-no puede ser posible

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yami me tengo que ir… lo siento

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué así de repente?

-Es que es complicado de explicar… escucha fue una noche maravillosa… pero hay cosas que debo cumplir…-en ese instante Tea salió corriendo

Yami no sabia que hacer ni que pensar tal vez se precipito con el beso, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que se había quedado con tantas cosas en que decirle y lo que mas le frustraba era que ni siquiera sabia el nombre de esa chica, no podía dejarlo así por lo que decidió correr tras de ella, no la dejaría escapar

La persiguió hasta el salón del baile, corría entre la gente directo a la salida..

-¡¡espera por favor... detente!!- gritaba Yami con desesperación sin embargo la chica no volteaba siquiera a verlo

Mientras tanto la música se detuvo, solo se escucharon los abucheos de los presentes y la aguda voz de la presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos..

-¡¡Siento mucho interrumpir su baile..!! Espero que puedan sobrevivir.. pero es hora de anunciar quienes son el rey y la reina del baile

Los abucheos cambiaron por aplausos y gritos de emoción, todos prestaban atención incluso Bakura

-esto es tan emocionante…-decía con un brillo especial en los ojos

-bueno el rey del baile es…..ash era de esperarse.. ¡¡Yami Moto!!

Era algo así como el destino, todo mundo sabia que Yami seria el Rey del Baile, imaginen por un instante a un chico guapo, a otro simpático, otro popular y otro inteligente, ahora mézclenlos en uno solo… eso era Yami, perfecto… pero lo que si estaba a la expectativa era ..¿quien seria la Reina..?... ¿Jessy?... todo mundo la odia

-¡¡Yami ganaste... ganaste!!- le decían todos a su paso pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en este momento, el solo quería perseguir a la chica que se le estaba escapando

Pero nadie se dio cuenta de eso y contra su voluntad lo subieron al escenario a recibir su corona…

-Y la Reina del Baile… es…. Oh por dios que nerviosismo… es….

Todos casi se comían sus propios dedos

-Esta es la mejor parte- comentaba Bakura…

-No sabía que estas cosas te emocionaban- le dijo Ryo

-Aun hay cosas que no sabes de mi hermano :D

-Oo

-Quien sea, aparte de Jessica es perfecta- decía Mary

-No se por que todas las mujeres la odian- le dijo Yugi

-Y yo no se por que todos los hombres la aman... espera un momento- Mary lo pensó un instante- creo que si lo se… ash zorra- dijo en voz baja

-y la reina del baile es….-aun decía la presidenta

-"Debo de ser yo"- aun creía Jessy

Por otro lado… Tea sujeto el brazo de Tristán, quien estaba a un lado de Jessica

-Tienes que sacarme de aquí, son las 12, debo de estar en la cafetería…

-si esta bien vayamos…

-¿Por qué tienes lápiz labial en… emmm… por todos lados…?

-Es que Jessy y yo…

-Wakala… mejor no me digas nada-ambos comenzaron a correr

De repente todas las luces y las miradas estaban sobre Tea, quien no comprendió por que hasta que Tristán la hiso reaccionar…

-¿¿Eres las reina del baile??-le dijo

-¿Qué?-Tea no comprendía nada, fue entonces que lo escucho

-La reina del baile, es la cenicienta del antifaz

Mas sin embargo la ojiazul no se detenía ni siquiera para voltear hacia atrás, lo que ahora le importaba era llegar a la cafetería antes q Ágata

-¡¡espera no te vayas..!!-gritó Yami y se bajo del escenario para perseguir a la chica-¡¡Detente!!

Una vez fuera, Tristán abrió las puertas del auto, Tea entró y apenas se abrocharon el cinturón Tristán piso el acelerador…

-Tea..¡¡Escuchaste eso..!! eres la reina del baile..!! ganaste.. ganaste.. y yo me junto contigo… espera a que todo mundo se entere

-nadie se va a enterar ¿escuchaste?

-¿Qué, por que no?

-por que Yami se dará cuenta de que cenicienta es Tea, la ridícula mesera

-¿quieres decir que no le dijiste quien eras?

-por supuesto que no… imagina lo que diría, se decepcionaría... es que él es.. es… es… tanto… y yo tan poco- dijo con los ojos humedecidos

-Tea...-susurro Tristán con cara de desilusión

-no te preocupes…-Tea se seco las lagrimas- será mejor seguir viviendo el sueño, pero ahora solo preocúpate por llegar a tiempo a la cafetería, Ágata ya debe de estar en camino

Por otro lado

-¡¡Mis amores!!-Dice Ágata, con alegría mientras su par de hijas subían al auto a regañientas- y esas caras, se ven horribles, mas de lo normal, ¿y sus coronas..?

-no ganamos mamá...-dice Briana

-la corona nos la quitó esa ridícula cenicienta con antifaz, pero yo creo que estuvo arreglado-decía-Clara

-Todos clamaban nuestros nombres

-ummm… estoy tan enojada y triste-dijo Ágata con una gran sonrisa

-no te ves triste

-ni enojada mamá

-lo que pasa es que llamé varias veces a la cafetería, y no me quisieron pasar a Tea, estoy segura que esa mocosa me desobedeció, y en cuanto llegue la castigaré como no tienen idea…jajaja

-pero nosotras no la vimos- dijeron Clara y Briana al mismo tiempo –a menos que-ambas se voltean a ver- ¡¡La cenicienta del antifaz!!

Al instante Ágata piso hasta el fondo el acelerador

-¡Vamos Tristan acelera…! Estoy segura que el auto q vimos era de Ágata, debió de haber ido a recoger a las gemelas, ya debe de estar en camino a la cafetería

-Pero ya te dije que no puedo ir mas rápido, es una zona urbana, además el semáforo esta a punto de ponerse en rojo

-Acelera si alcanzas a pasarlo

-no, amiga el amarillo es precaución, reduzca su velocidad…

-¡¡NO!!... el amarillo significa, ¡písale o te quedas..! –y Tea piso el acelerador sobre el pie de Tristán

-¡¡Aaaaaaaaahhhh...!!

Por otro lado y en otro auto

-¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh...!-Briana y Clara permanecían abrazadas, con lagrimas en los ojos-¡¡Vamos a moriiiiiiiiir..!!

-Nenas no exageren… solo vamos a 80km/h…, además entre mas pronto castigue a Tea mejor... jaja

5 minutos después

-Llegamos…- Ágata se bajo del auto, pero ante se retocó un poco el maquillaje y continuo con paso firme hacia la cafetería, mientras atrás de ella Briana y Clara vomitaban y se sujetaba en estomago…

-hola a todos..-Dijo Ágata al entrar

Negra y todos los empleados se quedaron pasmados al verla, Tea aun no había regresado, esto no era bueno

-Quiero ver a Tea…

-Ágata, espera-decía negra interponiéndosele- es que... es que… es que…

-es que… ¿Qué?

-es que… no puedes pasar

-¿por que no..?.. Es mi cafetería…

-es que… quiero preguntarte algo… si eso…

-dime…

-¿como le haces para que las pompis no se te caigan..?

-usa relleno…-y de un manotazo se la quito de enfrente, en ese momento todos los empleados se le pusieron enfrente, hablando al mismo tiempo tratando de ganar tiempo, llegando al punto de desesperar a Ágata-¡¡¡¡BASTA!!!- gritó, y todos guardaron silencio- ya se que Tea no esta aquí, y en cuanto lo confirme, a ella le daré el peor castigo de su vida y a todos ustedes los pondré de patitas en la calle…

-¿por que tanto alboroto?- dijo Tea, con sus patines puestos, un pantalón y blusa algo rotos, su mandil y su gorra, mientras limpiaba algunas mesas

-¿Te..Te..Te..Tea?-Ágata no lo creía

-Dime…

Ágata la miro fijamente por unos minutos…como buscando un pretexto para castígala, pero al no encontrarlo

-hay una mancha en aquella mesa- y con media vuelta se fue

-pero mamá… ¿Cómo lo hiso?-decía Briana y Clara siguiendo a su madre

Todos tenían la misma expresión de asombro

-¿como hiciste eso?-le dijo Negra

-Tristán no es tan tonto, se llevó mi ropa y me cambie en el camino… además se le ocurrió que entráramos por la puerta de atrás… tenia todo preparado

-Y que tal te fue

Tea miro el techo un instante

–fue lo mas maravilloso de mi vida, como un sueño- dijo finalmente y todos los presentes respondieron con un conmovedor: aaaawwww…!

La luna estaba llena, bien dicen que la luna de octubre es la más bella del año, algunos lo llamarán coincidencia y otros destino, pero al menos de algo se puede estar seguro, ahí, desde su ventana, su destino era que ambos vieran la misma luna, casualmente en el mismo momento…

En ese instante, bajo suspiros desde su ventana, con la luna reflejada en sus pupilas, Tea se dio cuenta que le faltaba algo

-¿y mi celular?

Y por otro lado

-Yo se que es la chica perfecta, aunque solo pude encontrar su celular-dijo finalmente Yami ante el interrogatorio de Yugi, y sin despegar un momento la vista de esa luna plateada, donde le parecía ver el rostro de la cenicienta del antifaz.

**Continuaraaaa…**

Bueno hasta aquí

Se que no me quedo muy original, pero siento que ya no estoy inspirada en el amor jajaja, que triste…

En fin el siguiente capitulo será mejor

Gracias a todos por sus reviews.. .

Espero subir pronto otro cap


	7. Si fueras Cenicienta

Angy: subiendo un cap nuevo después de mil años jajaja, sin mas que decir disfrútenlo pero antes respondamos los review… vaya cada vez son mas poquitos, es mi culpa por no actualizar, disculpen, por favor no dejen de leer mi fic, y si pasan por aquí dejes su comentario, se les gradece.

**Divadcreator****:** mil gracias por tu comentario, no te preocupes, yo dije desde el principio que esta historia la iba a terminar y así será, espero sigas dejando comentarios.

**DarkCrystalUchiha19****:** aquí está la continuación ojala que te guste

**Suki90:** espero te guste, y me sigas leyendo.

**SI TU FUERAS CENICIENTA**

La luz del nuevo día entraba por la pequeña ventana en la habitación de Tea, había sido el fin de semana más largo de su vida, tanto que pensar y tan poco tiempo para ello, ya que Ágata estaba histérica desde el sábado, al parecer su instinto le decía que Tea ocultaba algo, sin embargo trataba de disimularlo.

Tea abrió sus ojos, se había vuelto a quedar dormida frente al monitor el cual le indicaba que le había llegado un nuevo mensaje, a las 4 am, Tea lo abrió y lo leyó, era de Mago Oscuro, era de Yami Moto.

"Por favor, no te alejes de mí, ¿te decepcionó saber quién era yo?, dime quien eres, no puedo soportar tu ausencia, no saber de ti es como una nube gris en un día soleado."

Tea no sabia que sentir al respecto, la verdad es que Yami siempre le pareció un chico lindo, pero superficial, ahora sabía que era más que eso, en verdad era un chico encantador, por eso mismo le aterraba pensar en que la dejaría al saber que ella era la patética mesera de la que tanto se burlaban algunos compañeros, por eso no le respondió a ningún mensaje que le envió durante el fin de semana, en fin tenía que arreglarse para ir a la escuela.

Momentos después…

-y entonces Yugi me pidió que volviera a salir con él…- decía Marie a sus amigos mientras entraban a la escuela

-Que bien que estés tan feliz- le dijo Tristán- por cierto Tea y ¿Qué pasó con tu asunto con Yami el súper duelista de la preparatoria..? ¿Ya sabe que tu eres Cenicienta?

-¡Por supuesto que no!.. ¿Tú ya le dijiste a Jessie lo del zorro?

-no... Que miedo

-Cuando tú le digas que eres el zorro a Jessie yo le diré a Yami que yo soy Cenicienta.

-Es un trato amiga…

-Vamos muchachos, él ya ni siquiera se ha de acordar de lo que pasó…

-Pues yo no lo creo- agregó Joey, pues al entrar vieron carteles por toda la escuela que decían: "¿Dónde estás Cenicienta?"...

-No puedo creerlo- susurró la castaña

-Suerte con tu amigo…- le dijo Joey mientras él y los demás se despedían para ir a sus clases- por cierto Serenity quiere verlos a todos, y le dije que iríamos hoy, saliendo de la escuela, nos vemos

Tea apenas había escuchado a Joey, su mente vagaba en la inmensidad de carteles que había, y caminaba atontada mientras observaba como los demás alumnos hablaban sobre el suceso del sábado, la misteriosa Cenicienta del antifaz… ¿Quién podrá ser?... y ¿porque su afán de no ser descubierta?...

De repente ahí estaba… Yami Moto junto a los albinos, a Tea le pareció que su corazón se aceleraba, y su cara se ponía roja, trato de pasar desapercibida pero al estar tan cerca de él no pudo evitar mirarlo profundamente… y pensar que lo había besado. En eso el ojiamatista la miró a ella con extrañeza, la miró como queriendo reconocerla pero no le dijo nada solo siguió caminando, la chica chocó con alguien.

-Auch…

-¿Estás bien mi amor robado?- dijo Tim

-¿Amor Robado?... ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que tú eras mi amor… sin embargo me lo robaron… ese Yami Moto… oh que tristeza consume mi alma… en fin es un buen rival…

Tea casi se va de espaldas, había olvidado que aparte de sus amigos Tim era el único que sabía que ella era Cenicienta

-Oye Tim… te agradecería que no le comentaras a nadie, tu sabes… que yo soy Cenicienta

-Como gustes princesa, pero si ese Moto llega a lastimarte yo le plantare un puño en su cara- y dicho eso se fue, mientras hablaba solo, algo sobre princesas, elfos y hadas…

Tea buscó a Yami con la mirada pero ya no estaba, en fin, el día fue transcurriendo, era inevitable no mirar a Yami Moto, lo tenía en casi todas sus clases, su actitud, su presencia, su cabello, sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus labios… Tea cerró los ojos mientras revivía aquel mágico momento

-Sus labios…- dijo y alcanzó a ser escuchada por sus compañeros

-Vaya, vaya… una chica enamorada- dijo su profesora mientras que todos la volteaban a ver con risas- Sé que es maravilloso soñar, pero no mientras esta en clases, así que le agradecería que saliera ahora mismo

A la castaña no le quedo de otra más que obedecer, así que salió.

-"pobre"-pensó Yami- "Esa chica siempre tiene problemas, aunque es… es…. agradable"

-Señor Moto, ¿gusta salir a hacerle compañía a Gadner?

Por haberse distraído, ahora también lo corrían de la clase, Yami salió del salón con indiferencia, al fin y al cabo la biología no eran lo suyo, al mirar hacia uno de los pasillos vio como la castaña se revolvía el cabello un tanto furiosa, estuvo apunto de alcanzarla y cruzar unas palabras con ella, la verdad es que desde que la vio por primera vez al entrar a la preparatoria le pareció linda, aun se preguntaba si sería muy tarde como para comenzar a hablarle; sin embargo una voz lo interrumpió…

-¡¡Yami!!- era su hermano Yugi quien se le acercaba junto con Ryo

-¿Qué sucede Yugi?

-Tienes que venir, Bakura está armando un alboroto en el jardín

Los tres corrieron hacia dicho lugar y al llegar se encontraron con una enorme fila de chicas de todos los tamaños, colores, formas y… olores (jajaja).

-¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?- preguntó Yami

-A mi hermano- comenzó Ryo- se le ocurrió hacer un casting para descubrir quien es tu cenicienta, y todas estas chavas dicen ser ella.

-¡¿Qué… que?!

-¿No es una magnífica idea Yami?- dijo Bakura con cara de orgullo, mientas los otros tres lo miraban con cara de desaprobación.

Todas las chicas presentes gritaban cosas como: ¡Yo soy tu cenicienta!.. ¡Mírame aquí estoy!.. ¡Yami mi amor!...la verdad es que para Yami todo esto era muy absurdo.

-¡¡Chicas!!...¡Escuchen!- gritó el ojos amatistas

Todas las chicas guardaron silencio…

-Yo se que todas son chicas magnificas y hermosas, pero sinceramente no creo que la mujer con la que baile el viernes este en este lugar, yo la conozco y por alguna razón no quiere que sepa quien es, sigan siendo igual de maravillosas y tengan por seguro que pronto encontraran a alguien para ustedes, aunque ese alguien no sea yo… porque por ahora quiero ser el alguien de la cenicienta del antifaz.

A todas las chicas esas palabras les parecieron un canto celestial, por lo que algunas decidieron retirarse, sin embargo algunas mas tercas (como las gemelas) permanecieron en la fila, y aun decían cosas como: ¡Yo soy cenicienta!

-Ok, ok...-dijo Yami- la chica con la que estuve el viernes perdió algo, la que me diga que es y me lo describa detalladamente, puede que piense que ella es cenicienta- y dicho esto comenzó a caminar para retirarse, mientras que atrás las jóvenes aun gritaban:

-¡Anillo!

-¡Bolso!

-¡Zapatilla, así va el cuento!

-¡Pescado!- gritó Briana

Y véase una caída tipo anime por parte de todos los presentes

-¡Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió…!

Tea observaba dicha escena desde lejos, casualmente Yami caminaba cabizbajo en dirección de ella, y cuando estaba apenas a un par de metros levanto la cara y la miro por al menos 5 segundos que parecieron ser una eternidad, Tea también lo miraba y entonces se sonrojo un poco y bajo la mirada.

-¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?... ¿A caso él sabrá que soy yo?-pensó pero cuando volvió a levantar la vista el joven ya no estaba

-¡¡Tea!!... –Gritó Joey quien venía de la mano de ¿Mai?- es hora de irnos al hospital… ¡vamos!

-¡Enseguida voy!- Tea camino hacia ellos- vaya esto sí que es una sorpresa- dijo refiriéndose a la pareja

-Joey me pidió ser su novia hoy en la mañana- dijo Mai- ya se estaba tardando, esperaba que me lo pidiera el sábado.

-Es que no estaba preparado Mai

-No importa, si espere tantos años podía esperar dos días más- dijo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, lo que a Tea le pareció lo más tierno, que bien por su amigo.

Yami seguía caminando en dirección al estacionamiento

-Esa chica… Tea… sus ojos son hermosos, se parecen a los de… no… claro que no… sería demasiada coincidencia… aunque si ella fuera cenicienta, sería…-¿¡¡¡¡En donde esta mi carro!!!?- gritó al ver que no estaba el auto que utilizaban tanto él como Yugi

Yami le llamó por teléfono al más pequeño de los Moto, pero fue una chica la que contestó

-¡¡Hola, Yami!!...¿quieres hablar con Yugi?-le dijo

-¿eh?... ¿Quién eres?...

-Soy Mary… ¿Me recuerdas?

-Por supuesto, casi le rompes la nariz a mi hermano… ¿y cómo supiste que era yo?

-jajaja por que cuando recibes una llamada aparece tu nombre en la pantalla

-oh... si es verdad, que tonto soy… Pásame a Yugi por favor

-Claro... Enseguida…

-Hola-dijo por fin la voz de Yugi

-¿Por qué una chica golpeadora contesta tu teléfono?

-¡Hey!.. Te escuche-dijo la voz de Mary

-Es que tenía el altavoz- dijo Yugi- es un poco indiscreta, jeje

-Oye, ¿te llevaste el auto?

-Si... lo siento no pude avisarte por que me quede sin saldo

-No hay problema, ¿pero en donde estas?

-Vamos camino hacia el hospital, parece que una amiga de Mary está muy enferma y decidí acompañarla a verla.

-Está bien no hay problema, suerte con tu conquista galán…

-¡¡oye!!... aun tenía el altavoz- gritó el pequeño y colgó

Yami mantenía una risa divertida en su rostro, al parecer hoy tendría que caminar

-¡Hey!.. Parece que te dejaron sin transporte, ¿No quieres un aventón?

Yami volteo...

-Seto Kaiba..., pero creo que mi casa queda del lado contrario que la tuya

-Voy al hospital, te puedo dejar cerca de tu casa

-¿Hospital?... parece que todo mundo se dirige hacia allá

-Sube

Yami subió, se abrochó el cinturón y Seto arrancó

-¿Por qué vas al hospital?...

-Hace unos días atropellé a una chica y parece que tuvo serias consecuencias en sus ojos, por eso estoy al tanto de lo que le pasa

-ya veo… normalmente no actuarias así-le dijo

-¿Qué quieres decir?... sé que no soy igual de amble que tu, pero tampoco soy una piedra

-No me refiero a eso, quiero decir que normalmente mandarías a uno de tus empleados a que estuviera al pendiente de ella, no tu personalmente.

-Jum… me conoces muy bien Moto- dijo el castaño con seriedad

-Por supuesto Kaiba… -Yami también adopto una actitud seria

-Se acerca la interestatal de duelo de monstruos, parece que se llevara a cabo en esta ciudad, el entrenador me comentó que el equipo de la escuela participará, quiere que estemos en el Yugi, Tu y yo…. Pero aun faltan 2 personas más… también me comentó que vendrán representantes de la Federación Japonesa de Duelo de Monstruos

-Es de lo que mi padre me habló, pero se supone que Ryo y Bakura son parte del equipo.

-Los infelices dicen que no van a estar en la ciudad para ese entonces, mencionaron algo de un concierto en la capital.

-Ya veo, no te preocupes, aun faltan unas semanas para la interestatal, seguro encontraremos a alguien que los supla.

Sin embargo Seto Kaiba no estaba seguro, él mismo había sugerido Cd. Domino como cede para probar su reciente diseño de duelos, no quería ver a su equipo perder.

Por otro lado, en el Hospital…

-¡Serenity!- Tea la abrazó- ¿Cómo has estado?... disculpa por no venir a verte antes, ha sido una semana de locos…

-No te preocupes, me alegra que vinieran hoy

-Serenity- dijo Joey- te trajimos un obsequio

-Aquí tienes- dice Mai- Joey quería traer flores, luego me platico tu problema y le sugerí que mejor trajéramos chocolates

Joey se avergonzó un poco, era un distraído de primera.

-jajaja se los agradezco mucho, me encantan los chocolates, ¿por cierto, quien eres?

-perdón, soy Mai Valentine

Serenity se hubiera ido de espaldas sino hubiera estado recostada

-¿Mai?... ¿De qué me he perdido?

-Pues Mai y yo ahora somos pareja- dijo Joey con orgullo

-¡Por fin!... me da tanto gusto hermano… muchas felicidades

-Hola... Hola…- dijo otra voz que entraba al cuarto

-¡Marie!- dijo Serenity- mientras recibía el abrazo de la pequeña

-Mira Yugi y yo te trajimos algo- ambos le dieron un enorme oso de peluche- sirve de almohada

-muchas gracias, pero… emmm... ¿Desde cuándo son amigos Yugi y tú?

-Desde hace unos días…

En eso llego otro visitante…

-¡Serenity…!

-Tristán- dijo de inmediato la pellirroja al reconocer la voz del chico y recibía su correspondiente abrazo- tu voz se escucha un poco extraña- le dijo

-Es que tengo inflamada una mejilla- todos los presentes lo notaron desde que entro al cuarto

-¿Qué te paso?

-Es que platique con Jessie… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que lo haría?

-¿Sobre qué tú eras el zorro que la rescató?.. ¿Y le ibas a declarar tu amor?

-así es, pues ya lo hice, justo antes de venir para acá

-¿Y qué paso?

-Me golpeo en mi mejilla derecha y me dijo que me alejara de ella y que no volviera a comentar algo sobre lo que ocurrió- dijo con tristeza

La verdad es que todos ya se esperaban que pasara algo así

-Espera un momento- dijo Mai-¿Tu eres el zorro?... Jessie no dejaba de hablar de ti en la mañana…

-Pues yo creo que ella esperaba que fuera un chico como Yami o algo así- dijo con tono burlón sobre todo cuando dijo la palabra Yami, por lo que recibió un golpe de Tea, al momento se dio cuenta de que Yugi estaba presente- ah viejo, lo siento no esperaba que estuvieras aquí, el problema no es con Yami es con Jessie

-No te preocupes, conviví mucho tiempo con ella por ser la novia de mi hermano y créeme Jessie es muy superficial, había veces que ni mi hermano la soportaba, me dio tanto gusto el día que la terminó, encontraras a alguien mejor ya verás- dijo el pequeño con su sonrisa tan característica

-Gracias, eres más amable de lo que pensé

Yugi sonrió con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza

-Por cierto Tea, también tienes que decirle a Yami lo de Cenicienta eh… ese fue el trato de la mañana

Tea casi se ahoga con su propia saliva

-¡¿Tu eres Cenicienta?!- gritaron Mai y Yugi al unísono, mientras que Tristán caía en la cuenta de que la había regado

En ese momento la puerta se abrió por cuarta vez, a lo que todos voltearon y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver quienes entraban, Serenity reconoció esos pasos de inmediato, y se sintió entusiasmada.

-Hola Seto- todos se sorprendieron al escucharla llamarlo por su nombre ya que solo personas muy cercanas a él lo llamaban por su nombre.

-¿Cómo estás?... –al castaño no parecía importarle quienes estaban.

-Mira Yami, encontré a Yugi

A Tea casi se le sale el corazón solo de pensar que Yami estuviera ahí, era a la persona que menos esperaba ver en ese momento. En eso el chico de ojos amatistas entro en la habitación con paso ligero, sonriendo y con su mirada tan galante como siempre, a Tea se le iluminó la pupila y sintió que se le cortaba la respiración, ya era demasiada adrenalina por un día.

-Vaya… vaya que sorpresa- dijo Joey con sarcasmo- y esta es la sorpresa del día, esperaba ver a Kaiba hoy pero no a Moto

-Disculpen mi intromisión- dijo Yami- Seto me comentó lo que pasó y como Yugi venia para acá decidí venir, no esperaba que fuera un inconveniente.

-y no lo es- se apresuro a decir Serenity- eres bienvenido

-Muchas gracias, por cierto tengo algo para ti- Yami saco una caja musical muy pequeña, que tocaba una pieza llamada Cannon in D major, se acercó para entregárselo y le susurró- la verdad es que fue Seto quien quiso comprarla, solo me pidió que fuera yo quien te la diera…

Serenity se ruborizó

-Muchas gracias

Y por última vez la puerta se abrió, ahora entro la madre de Joey y el doctor

-¿Como esta nuestra paciente?

-muy bien doctor

-Vaya parece que hoy tienes muchas visitas, les agradecería muchachos que nos dejaran un momento con ella, solo quiero que se queden el joven Kaiba y Wheeler.

Con eso todos salieron, fueron a la cafetería del hospital, Yugi y Mary tenían un duelo de monstruos, mientras que Tristán los observaba, Yami compraba algo y Tea y Mai estaba sentadas en un sofá.

-Te ves nerviosa- le dijo Mai

-¿Tú crees?... Esperaba que nadie más se enterara sobre que yo soy Cenicienta- decía mientras miraba a Yami a lo lejos lo cual fue muy obvio para Mai.

-¿Por qué no quieres que él lo sepa?... esta desesperado por encontrarte…

-Tengo miedo que me rechace, soy solo una mesera, y él es tanto…

-jajaja… Yami es un buen chico, no tiene por que rechazarte, sugiero que se lo digas lo antes posible, no te preocupes por Yugi y por mí, créeme que no se lo diremos

Yugi volteo a ver a las chicas y sonrió

-Iré a dar una vuelta por ahí, nos vemos.

Yami vio como la castaña se quedaba sola

-me da otro por favor- le dijo a la vendedora

Después se dirigió a donde estaba la castaña, a la cual veía muy nerviosa, se sentó junto a ella y le ofreció la otra taza de té que sostenía.

-Solo le puse dos de azúcar, no sé cómo te gusta

-Así está bien, gracias- dijo y lo recibió

-¿Te sientes bien?, noto que estas algo tensa

-Es… es… es… por Serenity… si eso… estoy preocupada por ella-dijo mientras probaba su té, pero Yami no le creyó ni una palabra

-Ya veo, se va a recuperar, estoy seguro, Kaiba se encargará de traer a los mejores especialistas para su operación- Yami le sonreía, no otra vez, esa sonrisa la cautivaba… y estaban tan cerca, le recordaba lo que había ocurrido el sábado, oh sus labios, que no daría por besarlos otra vez

-¡¡Gané!!- gritó Mary desde el otro lado

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- le decía Yugi- no pude hacer nada, eres muy buena

-lo sé… lo sé…-decía Marie con orgullo

-Deberías entrar al equipo de duelo de monstruos

-Lo intente el año pasado, pero no me dejaron por que le gane a todos los chicos, y dijeron que esto no era de niñas... jum, bola de machistas

-Qué locura…

En eso Marie recibió un mensaje

-Oh.. oh… Tea debes de regresar a la cafetería, Ágata esta como loca buscándote

-Hay no…- dijo Tea- y la cafetería esta tan lejos, me va a matar

-Relájate, no te va a matar- le dijo Yami

-¡No la conoces!... te aseguro que si es capaz de eso y más…-Tea estaba al borde del suicidio

-Vamos…-le dijo Yami- yo te llevo

Tea se puso rojísima

-no es necesario, iré corriendo

-¿Estás loca?... la cafetería en la que trabajas está muy lejos, vamos yo te llevo

-¿Enserio?... no sé como agradecértelo

-se me antoja una rebanada de esos ricos pasteles que venden ahí

Tea sonrió, por el miedo que le tenía a Ágata hasta el nerviosismo por estar con Yami se le había olvidado… ambos chicos caminaron hacia afuera del hospital

-¡Llámame cuando la bruja este bajo control!- le gritó Marie

-¡lo siento no voy a poder, perdí mi celular el sábado!

Yami se paralizó al escuchar eso… ¿podría ser posible?... si ella fuera Cenicienta sería…increíble.

**Continuaraaaa…..**

Espero actualizar pronto jeje

No olviden dejar review


	8. La identidad de la cenicienta

**LA IDENTIDAD DE LA CENICIENTA**

Yami manejaba su deportivo rojo mientras en la radio sonaba una canción suave, llevaba como 10 minutos manejando, y ni él ni Tea habían cruzado palabra, de vez en cuando la trigueña lo miraba de reojo, quería romper el silencio pero no tenía ni idea de que podía platicar con él sin que se diera cuenta de que ella era Cenicienta, se removía muy nerviosa sobre su asiento, y no podía dejar de mover sus dedos sobre sus piernas, Yami se dio cuenta de ello; así que en un cambio de velocidades en vez de regresar su mano al volante sujetó las manos de la joven.

La cara de Tea se volvió de mil colores, trato de ocultarlo mirando hacia la ventana, pero al ver que el duelista no la soltaba lo miro rápidamente, Yami se dio cuenta y volteo a verla pero ella oculto su mirada, luego Yami volvió a ver hacia el frente, Tea lo miro de nuevo y el chico al sentir su mirada volvió a voltear hacia ella hasta que sus miradas coincidieron.

Tea se puso un poco más nerviosa, lo cual fue muy obvio para Yami, así que la soltó y trato de seguir manejando, mientras se dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa divertida.

-Trata de tranquilizarte, ya no falta tanto para llegar al café

-No estoy nerviosa por eso…

-¿A no?...-preguntó Yami confuso, y Tea casi se da un zape por lo que había dicho, Yami decidió no preguntar nada mas

Después de unos minutos, llegaron al café, Tea estaba confundida y no dejaba de decirse a sí misma lo tonta que se veía junto a Yami, ya que en más de una ocasión el chico trato de platicar algo con ella pero ella solo se limitaba a responder "Si", "No" y "Claro". Tea se bajó inmediatamente del auto.

-Te lo agradezco mucho-le dijo y se dispuso a caminar al café, pero antes recordó algo y se dio media vuelta- ¿Quieres pasar?, la casa invita.

-Claro, solo iré a estacionar bien el carro

-Está bien-y dicho eso Tea entro, para ser recibida por la enorme cara de Ágata, la cual se veía más arrugada que de lo costumbre, era obvio que estaba a punto de estallar en contra de ella, tras ella estaban la gemelas con cara de satisfacción esperando ver el espectáculo.

-¿En dónde estabas?- le dijo Ágata

-En el hospital, fui a ver a Serenity… escucha Ágata, lo lamento mucho es que no creí tardar tanto, el hospital está muy retirado y yo…

-¡Basta!

Las gemelas rieron y Tea bajo la mirada, aquí iban de nuevo

-¡Tu deber es estar en la cafetería!... ¿Qué no se supone que estas ahorrando para irte a estudiar?... así no lo vas a conseguir… por llegar tarde te castigare una semana sin sueldo.

-¿¡Una semana!... es demasiado Ágata…

-¡La única culpable eres tú!... es tu responsabilidad ahora acepta las consecuencias

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, he dicho, y si te atreves a contradecirme te castigare una semana más…- Ágata lucia realmente molesta

A Tea no le quedo más que resignarse, se mordió los labios y apretó los puños como tratando de ahogar todo lo que quería gritar, Ágata se fue felizmente.

Las gemelas mientras tanto le hacían burla y le decía cosas como "Te lo mereces tonta" "por llegar tarde" "eres una perdedora"…Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Tea.

-¡Déjenla en paz!

Las gemelas voltearon hacia atrás y casi se van de espalda al ver quien estaba parado en la puerta.

-Déjenla en paz, suficiente tiene con lo que le dijo esa… esa… mmm... Dama... – el joven cruzó el café en dirección de la castaña, cuando estuvo frente a ella le limpio la lágrima y le susurró- no permitas que las lagrimas cubran tus hermosos ojos.

-¿Yami Moto?- dijeron al unísono las gemelas y no solo ellas sino también el resto de los clientes

-¡No tienen derecho de tratarla así!...- se dirigió a las gemelas- no creo que haya una razón para un trato así, si esta joven es muy amable, espero por su bien que no vuelvan a decirle cosas como las de ahora y menos en mi presencia, porque la próxima vez puede que se me olvide que ustedes son una señoritas.-puntualizó

Las gemelas se quedaron pasmadas, jamás imaginaron que Yami Moto les hablaría para decirles cosas así, solo se retiraron y vieron con odio a la ojiazul. Tea no sabía si agradecerle a Yami, la verdad es que fue un gran detalle que la defendiera de esa manera, pero ahora sabia que las gemelas la odiarían mas.

-Eres muy amable- Le dijo a Yami

-Es que no me gusta ver que se aprovechen de las personas, ¿Tu estas bien?

-Claro… ahora estoy mejor- dijo alegremente secándose las lágrimas, paso al otro lado de la barra y se puso su traje de mesera- ¿y que es lo que te puedo invitar?

-mmm…-Yami lo pensó- un helado

-¿Ah?... lo siento, no tenemos helados aquí

-Cielos, entonces un día de estos tendremos que salir por uno

Tea casi se desmaya… ¿Acaso la estaba invitando a una cita?... no… de seguro malinterpreto mal una de las palabras y se confundió, Yami notó inmediatamente lo desconcertada que estaba al chica

-Está bien si no quieres, nada perdía en hacer el intento, pues dame… –Yami miro el menú unos segundos- nada se me antoja, yo quería un helado, en fin quiero un café, con dos de azúcar… ah y también mi rebanada de pastel

Nelly observaba la escena desde lejos llena de alegría

Tea tenía una gran incógnita en la frente, ¿Había interpretado todo eso bien?... fue muy extraño, le paso la rebanada de pastel y ahí mismo le sirvió el café, en eso un par de chicas se acercaron

-Una pulsera- dijo una

-No- respondió Yami

-Un prendedor-dijo la otra

-No- volvió a responder Yami mientras le daba un sorbo a su café

A Tea todo eso le pareció muy extraño, pero más extraño fue aun cuando mientras ella atendía las demás mesas a cada momento se le acercaban chicas a Yami y le mencionaban objetos como: diadema, Liga para el cabello, guante, labial, collar… y a todas Yami les decía que no, se veía como el chico poco a poco iba perdiendo la paciencia.

Después de terminarse lo que comía, Tea se le acerco para limpiar

-¿Te ofrezco algo más?- le dijo

-¿Alguna vez te has sentido tan rodeada de gente y a la vez sentir que estás sola?

-Por supuesto, todos los días, aquí en la cafetería, llega gente y se va, algunos te gritan y te tratan mal y de todas maneras debes de seguir sonriendo como si todo estuviera bien…

-¡Exacto!... así me siento… es como estar gritando y no hay nadie que te escuche

-O como extender tus brazos pero nadie recibe tu abrazo- dijo Tea

-O como tener una canción pero no tener a quien dedicársela- dijo Yami

-si… así es… una canción o una poesía…

Yami la miro muy profundamente después de eso último, una poesía. Tea sabía que esta era su oportunidad

-Escucha Yami, yo quiero decirte algo…

-¡Tea!- entro Ágata, aun mas enojada

-"no por favor"- pensó Tea

-¡quiero que vayas a la lavandería por un vestido que deje!...

-En un momento Ágata… espera por favor

-¡No!...¡Te estoy diciendo que ahora!

-Ve- le dijo Yami- Ya tendremos una oportunidad para platicar con calma, cuando vayamos por el helado

-Yami, es que…

-¡Tea!... –seguía gritando Ágata

-Vamos-dijo Yami- no quiero que te regañen otra vez- sujeto el rostro de la chica y la beso en la mejilla- Nos vemos Tea- se despidió el chico y se fue, dejando a una Tea triste pues había perdido la oportunidad perfecta para su confesión…

Más tarde…

Yami regresaba a su casa, pero no esperaba ver a su padre seriamente sentado en la sala leyendo algunos papeles, luego lo miro muy enojado

-¿Puedes explicarme esto?- le dijo mostrándole lo que parecían algunos documentos de universidades a donde Yami le gustaría estudiar.

-Me los dieron en la escuela

-¿Y para que los guardas?, no necesitas nada de esto, tu ya tienes tu futuro escrito, te convertirás en el mejor duelista de la historia, ya te he conseguido entrevistas con grades duelistas para que compitas con ellos y vean tus habilidades

-Pero padre yo… tal vez quiero algo más

-¡Claro que no!... ya hemos platicado sobre esto, es tu sueño no lo desperdicies, tienes la oportunidad… además el interestatal ha dado su fecha para la próxima semana, esta es nuestra plataforma… debes de concentrarte.

-También es una plataforma para Yugi- respondió sin siquiera mirar al rostro a su padre

-Yami, escucha, tu hermano es bueno, pero tú eres un genio, comparado contigo él no es mucho...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?... hace tanto que no lo ves competir

En ese momento se escuchó que alguien entraba a la sala, ambos voltearon, eran Yugi y otro chico de cabello rubio. Yugi tenía una expresión de profunda tristeza en sus ojos

-¿Hace cuanto que están ahí?- preguntó Yami

-Lo suficiente- respondió Yugi

-Hijo escucha- comenzó su padre pero fue interrumpido por el pequeño

-Está bien papá, no tienes que decir nada, yo entiendo que crees que Yami es quien tiene mejor futuro en el duelo, ven Joey vamos a la habitación- dijo y ambos salieron de la sala, Yami miró con decepción a su padre y fue tras los chicos.

Por otro lado…

Seto Kaiba manejaba hacia su casa, miles de cosas que pensar, la empresa, su hermano, la escuela, Serenity… oh Serenity, el doctor por fin les había dado fecha para la operación, seria la próxima semana y a todo esto agregarle su búsqueda por dos duelistas para el equipo de la escuela, aun se preguntaba cómo le hacía para que un joven como él aun caminara sin necesidad de un cigarrillo para calmar su estrés. En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar.

-¡Kaiba!...- era la voz de Bakura

-¿Qué quieres?- le respondió con su tono serio de siempre

-¿Cómo va lo de la Interestatal?, ¿ya encontraste alguien que nos reemplace?

-No…es increíble que prefieran ir a un tonto concierto antes que participar en la Interestatal

-No es un solo concierto- dijo el indignado Bakura- son ¡muchos!.. y Ryo y yo vamos a ir a todos

-¡TODOS!- se escucho en el fondo la voz de Ryo

-Aun así, solo es un grupo de música

-Retráctate de lo que dices, no es solo un grupo, es ¡Metallica!- gritaba con entusiasmo

-¡METALLICA!- se escuchó otra vez en el fondo Ryo

-Pues me da igual si es Metallica, El Mariachi Vargas o CriCri, me las van a pagar ustedes dos

-Claro... de hecho por eso te llamábamos, Ryo y yo ya vamos camino a la capital, Metallica va a firmar autografos, ¿Quieres que te consigamos un autógrafo para compensarte?

Seto Kaiba le colgó, casi le estalla una venita de la cabeza, ¿De verdad solo lo llamaba para eso?... era de esperarse, Bakura siempre lo sacaba de quicio, como la vez que interrumpió una reunión muy importante a nivel nacional solo para desearle feliz cumpleaños.

-Creo que ahora si necesito un cigarrillo- pensó

En otro lugar…

-Vaya, en verdad eres un gran duelista- le decía Yami a Joey

-Jeje, gracias viejo- le respondió el rubio

-Y deberías de ver jugar también a Marie- le dijo Yugi- de verdad Yami, ellos dos tienen que sustituir a Bakura y Ryo, no tenemos tiempo para buscar más gente

-Lo sé Yugi, si dices que tu novia es buena te creo, pero aun debemos de ver la opinión de Kaiba

-Marie no es mi novia, y yo estoy seguro de que Kaiba aceptara, él está muy interesado en que la escuela gané el torneo.

-Espero que así sea- decía con inseguridad

-Pues no te ves muy convencido de eso amigo- le dijo Joey

-¿De qué hablas?, por supuesto que quiero que ganemos, estarán representantes de la Federación Japonesa de Duelo de Monstruos, es la oportunidad de ser descubiertos, un participante del equipo ganador será elegido para ir al campeonato mundial.

-Si lo sé, y creo que tu padre espera que seas tú ese que va a ir al mundial…

-Emm… veo que en realidad escucharon toda la conversación, mi padre ha trabajado en Yugi y en mí desde pequeños para convertirnos en campeones del mundo en el duelo de monstruos.

-¿Para convertirlos?... o ¿para convertirte a ti en el campeón del mundo?- le dijo Joey

-Basta Joey por favor- interrumpió Yugi, hubo un silencio incomodo- mi hermano es el mejor duelista de la escuela, mi padre sabe que él tiene mejores habilidades que yo para el duelo, y tiene más posibilidades de lograr grandes cosas.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, entro un hombre bajo de cabello gris y ojos amatistas igual que los gemelos Moto

-No importa solo tener grandes habilidades Yugi, lo que de verdad importa es tener el corazón en ello-les dijo- y está claro cuál de los dos es el que siente esa pasión por el duelo.

-Abuelo…- dijo Yugi- él es Joey Wheeler, un nuevo amigo

-Mucho gusto-dijo Salomon

-¡No… el placer es mío…!...desde pequeño he amado su tienda de juegos- decía Joey con estrellitas en los ojos

-Vaya, un admirador- dijo Salomon- escuche su conversación y disculpen que los moleste, solo venia a darles un consejo, recuerden que toda su vida van a estar tomando decisiones difíciles, enfrentándose a retos cada vez más grandes, y para lograr grandes cosas primero debemos de disfrutar lo que hacemos, de esta manera no importa cuán difícil sea el trabajo, siempre lo harán bien porque les gusta, y si alguien los está obligando a ser quienes no son, tal vez sea momento de hacerse más valientes.. ¿Y cómo hacer eso?.. Valiente no es aquel que hace locuras extremas y sale vivo de ellas, valiente es aquel que enfrenta sus miedos, aunque sus miedos sean seres que aman.

Luego el viejo se retiro, los tres jóvenes reflexionaban lo que les había dicho.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir-Dijo Joey- fue un placer conocerlos muchachos, no me imaginaba que fueran tan buena onda, siempre pensé que eran sangrones y fresas… jeje

Yugi y Yami sonreían con dificultad y una gotita de sudor en la frente

-Tú y Marie vayan mañana al Club de Duelo de Monstruos, le daremos la bomba a Kaiba, lleven su mazo de seguro va a querer una demostración

-Por supuesto- Joey se retiró

Al momento Yami encendió su computadora

-¿Ya la encontraste?- le preguntó Yugi

-Aun no, y siento que con cada minuto que pasa, se me va yendo cada vez más lejos-respondió Yami con tristeza

-Pronto aparecerá, ya verás, apuesto a que está más cerca de lo que te imaginas…- le dijo el pequeño quien por un segundo lo dudo y estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad, que Tea era su Cenicienta.

Por otro lado…

Tea terminaba de leer el mensaje que mago oscuro… que Yami le acababa de mandar, con cada palabra que leía y con cada minuto que pasaba Tea se estaba enamorando más de él, esto no era nada bueno…

-Yami...- dijo con un suspiro

Pero en ese momento fue interrumpida

-Tea…- era Clara- tienes que ayudarme con mi tarea, es para mañana, y si no la entrego el profesor me va a reprobar

-¿Por qué no la haces tú?... tengo muchas cosas que hacer

-Es que no le entiendo, es algo de ecuaciones y cosas raras, no entiendo, por favor ayúdame

-Ash... está bien, solo porque esta vez dijiste por favor

-¡eeeeeh…! muchas gracias, a por cierto mi mamá quiere que bajes a hacer la cena

A Tea no le quedo más remedio que bajar, no había sido un buen día, había recibido muchos regaños no quería mas, así que bajo inmediatamente dejando su computadora encendida, a lo que Clara no pudo contener la curiosidad y se acerco para leer lo que decía.

Mago oscuro dice: "Tus ojos son la luz que guía mi camino, tus labios el motor que mueve mis pasos, tu piel el abrigo de mi alma… Te quiero incontrolablemente… y te extraño aun mas… ¿Donde estas Cenicienta?... ¿Quién eres?... déjame verte de nuevo… ¿o fue tan grande tu decepción al ver que yo soy Yami Moto?

Cenicienta dice: Perdóname por no poder decirte quien soy, es que no estoy preparada…

-¡No puede ser!... ¡Tea es Cenicienta!...

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Briana quien iba pasando por ahí y escucho el grito de Clara

-¡Tea es Cenicienta!...

-¡Eso no es posible!... esa perdedora no puede ser el amor del guapo de Yami… ¿te das cuenta de lo importante que es esto?

-Si… espera a que mamá se entere que Tea no la obedeció el sábado y salió al baile…

Clara recibió un fuerte zape de parte de Briana y la quito del asiento…

-¿Estas tonta o qué?... ¿que no ves que tenemos la información más importante de toda la preparatoria?.. ¿Y tú piensas en decirle a mamá para que la regañe?

-Entonces, tu… ¿en que estas pensando?

-En algo muy malo, jajaja, por ahora asegúrate de que Tea no suba las escaleras, mientras tanto yo imprimiré todos los mails y las historias de conversación entre este par de tortolitos.

Briana mantenía una mirada llena de crueldad…

Al día siguiente, en la preparatoria…

-¡Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos ataca!...- gritó Joey en su demostración frente a Seto Kaiba para poder ser aprobado para ingresar al equipo de duelo de monstruos.- jajaja, y con eso he ganado de nuevo… ¿Quién es el mejor...quien es el mejor? Jajajaja… viste eso ricachón, le gane a todos tus duelistas…

-Ves Kaiba te dije que era bueno- dijo Yugi

-Y mira, la chica acaba de ganar también- dijo Yami refiriéndose a Marie

-Tengo que admitir que al menos son un poco mejores que cualquier otro alumno de la preparatoria…

-¿Entonces….?- decían los gemelos de ojos amatistas, esperando que Kaiba los aceptara, no es que el castaño tuviera la última palabra, pero como equipo cualquier miembro nuevo debía ser aprobado por decisión unánime.

-Por mi están dentro, yo solo quiero que ganemos…

Yugi y Yami gritaron de alegría

-¡Ya son parte del equipo..!- les aviso Yugi

Joey y Marie se abrazaron, ambos le dieron la mano a Kaiba y a Yami, en cambio a Yugi, Joey prosiguió dándole la mano pero Marie simplemente y sin preguntar lo beso en los labios.

Yugi estaba todo rojo, Marie mantenía una sonrisa traviesa y los otros tres no sabían cómo reaccionar así que optaron por retirarse.

Por otro lado…

-¿¡Queeeeeee!... ¡La mesera esa!.. ¡Eso es simplemente imposible!- Jessie estaba al borde del desmayo junto con el resto de las porristas cuando las gemelas les platicaron todo sobre los mails, Yami y Tea

-Los mails lo dicen todo Jessica… esa es la prueba… aquí lo dice… ¿o fue tan grande tu decepción al ver que yo soy Yami Moto?... y ese mail que responde es el de nuestra hermanastra…

-Esa... mesera malvada…. ¡Maldita Zorra… ¡roba novios guapos!.. La odio…. ¡LA ODIO!... pero me las va a pagar… hare que me las pague muy... pero muy caro… se arrepentirá… ustedes dos… ¿Cómo me dijeron que se llaman?

-Somos Clara y Briana… y te ayudaremos en lo que sea para hacer que nuestra hermanastra sufra

-Muy bien… ustedes dos la conocen bien… tienen que decirme que es lo que más lamentaría…

-Pues de hecho… siempre la hemos avergonzado en público y eso es lo que ella más odia…-Decía Briana-… y por eso mismo mi hermana y yo hemos ideado un plan perverso con el que lograras que te pague todo lo que hiso

-Muy bien chicas… emm... ¿Cómo me dijeron que se llaman?

-Somos Clara y Briana…

-oh… cierto... salud chicas…

-¿Vamos a brindar con agua?- pregunto Clara

-Por supuesto, estamos a dieta, la interestatal esta cerca…

CONTINUARA….

Mil gracias a todos por sus reviews…!

Espero les haya gustado este cap…

Pronto subiré el próximo…


	9. Valor y Libertad

Angy: Hola a todos, mil años sin escribir… aquí está casi el último capítulo de esta historia

**UNA HISTORIA DE CENICIENTA**

**Valor y Libertad**

El día transcurrió como de costumbre, nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que al final del día, Tea estaba feliz a pesar de haberse desvelado nuevamente había sacado una calificación my buena en su examen, Tea guardaba algunos cuadernos en su locker, casualmente ahí estaba el cuaderno de Yami, el principal responsable de los nuevos sentimientos que guardaba en su corazón, por simple curiosidad comenzó a ojearlo, y mientras lo hacía infinidad de recuerdos revoloteaban en su cabeza, recuerdos de Yami Moto, en ese momento se dio cuenta que en cada poesía el escritor firmaba como YM… "Yami Moto, como no me di cuenta antes"- pensó la castaña, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el altavoz de la escuela.

-Hola, hola queridísimos compañeros, espero se la estén pasando de lo mejor, ¿y quién no si las clases por hoy ya terminaron?.. Y para hacerles más agradable el día les pedimos a todos los estudiantes que se reúnan en el auditorio escolar, las porristas nos tienen preparada una sorpresa, a nosotros y al equipo de duelo de monstros… vamos no falten apoyemos a nuestro equipo, pues el torneo es dentro de dos semanas… chaito…

En ese momento todos los alumnos se dirigieron hacia el auditorio, en menos de 15 minutos ya estaba lleno, Tea y sus amigos incluyendo a Mai y a Yugi (por alguna razón este último había estado pasando demasiado tiempo junto a ellos, según Mary y él la razón era que el pequeño Moto estaba entrenando a la pequeña Mary) estaban reunidos en cierto lugar, junto a ellos estaban algunos chicos que también son miembros del equipo de porristas, Tea busco con la mirada a Yami, y lo vio justo a unos cuantos lugares adelante, en ese instante el chico volteo y la descubrió mirándolo así que se limito a saludarla, la chica se ruborizo un poco.

Hubo media hora de bailes y porras en apoyo de los duelistas, pero después de eso las luces se apagaron, y se comenzó a proyectar una película en el escenario.

-Hola- dijo Jessie con el micrófono antes de todo, traía su cortísimo traje de porrista y tras de ella estaba el resto del equipo- ¡¿Cómo están?

-¡Bien!- respondieron todos los alumnos, pues ya estaban ambientados y animados por los bailables.

-¿Quieren ver lo que les hemos preparado para finalizar este show?- decía la capitana de las porristas

-¡Siiiii!

-pues entonces pongan atención a lo que les presentaremos

En eso apareció en la pantalla el equipo de duelo de monstruos: Yami, Yugi, Seto, Ryo y Bakura, era una imagen espectacular que claramente se veía editada para que pareciera portada de película.

-Ese era nuestro equipo- prosiguió Jessie- como ven compuesto por excelentes duelistas, y más que inteligentes y valientes son chicos guapos... solo calidad en nuestro equipo representante- comenzaron a pasar fotos de cada uno de ellos, en las cuales cada cual se veía magnífico.

Todos aplaudían con entusiasmo

-¿Pero que creen?- dijo Jessie con "tristeza"

-¿Qué?- respondió toda la escuela

-Tristemente dos de ellos, Ryo y Bakura tuvieron que ser reemplazados-y en eso se poryecto nuevamente la misma fotografía del principio pero con una cruz que cubrió los rostros de los albinos- y fueron reemplazados por ellos- y en eso apareció una foto de Joey y Mary, ambos estaban desayunando, era una fotografía infraganti- como ven- prosiguió Jessie- dos guapos e inteligentes duelistas fueron reemplazados por dos feas, tontas y aburridas personas, buuuu…

Toda la gente les abucheaba… y aventaba papelitos, pues se comenzaron a proyectar una serie de ridículas fotografías de los dos duelistas.

-Pero eso no fue todo, el rubio convenció a Mai de andar con él y la pobrecita de nuestra ex -amiga ahora es parte del club de los perdedores, además hay fuertes rumores de que la chica de cabello negro esta llevándose consigo por el camino del mal a Yugi Moto, muchachas no lo permitan, no dejen que esa fea les robe el corazón de Yugi…

La gente hacia mas bulla por esto último, y seguía aventando papeles pero esta vez en dirección a donde los dos se encontraban.

-Voy a matarla- dijo Mary- juro que le meteré todos esos papeles por...

-¡Mary..!... no digas groserías- le regañó Tea

-Meterle todos esos papeles por la boca, hay Tea… que mal pensada…

-Pero en fin- continuo Jessie- hay temas más importantes por tratar que hablar de esos perdedores que esperamos no nos hagan quedar tan mal en las interestatales

Después apareció una fotografía de Jessie junto a Yami, abrazados, era una foto que se habían tomado cuando apenas empezaban su noviazgo… se escuchó un aaaawww general en todo el auditorio.

-Así es, yo opino lo mismo que ustedes, esa época era bonita, y la gente bonita anda con gente bonita… ¿apoco no éramos la pareja del año?...la capitana de porristas, la chica más bonita y popular de la escuela andaba con el capitán del equipo, el chico más guapo y popular… pero ¿Qué creen?

-¡¿Qué?- dijo todo el publico

-No me agrada esto- dijo Tea- tengo un mal presentimiento…

-Yami me terminó- continuo Jessie- me cambio por otra chica, debo admitir que al principio me enoje bastante, porque creía que había una chica que era mucho mejor que yo, más bonita y popular y que por esa razón ella se había ganado el corazón de mi amor Yami... pero saben que.. Ahora me rió bastante… ¿saben por qué?..

-¡¿Por qué?- dijeron todos

-Porque la zorra que obligo a Yami a terminarme, lo hiso de la manera más patética que existe, lo convenció mandándole mails… aaawww… que linda…- dijo con sarcasmo

Todo el público rió

-"¿A dónde vas con todo esto Jessica?"- pensó Yami

-Permítanme leerles un párrafo de sus ridículas conversaciones, jem jem, cof cof… Yami se hace llamar Mago oscuro, y él dice: "Tus ojos son la luz que guía mi camino, tus labios el motor que mueve mis pasos, tu piel el abrigo de mi alma… Te quiero incontrolablemente… y te extraño aun mas… ¿Donde estas Cenicienta?... ¿Quién eres?... déjame verte de nuevo… ¿o fue tan grande tu decepción al ver que yo soy Yami Moto?"... jajaja, bueno, eso es lo que le dice Yami Moto, y ahora esta es la respuesta de la Cenicienta, ella dice: "Perdóname por no poder decirte quien soy, es que no estoy preparada"… jajajajaja… ¿no es lo más hermoso que han escuchado?- decía aun con sarcasmo- y aquí en mis manos tengo como 100 hojas llenas de puras pláticas igual de cursis

Todo el público continuaba riéndose

-No puedo creerlo -decía Tea al borde de las lágrimas- robaron mis mails y conversaciones

-Y ahora, ¿quieren saber quién es esta ridícula persona que se hace llamar Cenicienta, esa zorra que me robo a mi novio, esa malvada que convenció a Yami de mostrar su lado más patético y ridículo, haciéndolo más débil justo ahora que se aproximan las interestatales de duelo de monstruos?

-¡Siiii!- gritó casi todo el público

En eso la pantalla mostró varias fotos de Tea en su trabajo de mesera, eran fotografías que Briana y Clara habían coleccionado desde hace tiempo por si algún día se les presentaba una situación como la de ahora para ridiculizar a Tea, en algunas salía cayéndosele algo, con el traje manchado, algún cliente regañándola, y muchas más de la misma forma.

En seguida los chicos porristas que estaban junto a ella y sus amigos, la levantaron en sus hombros y la llevaron hacia el escenario.

-¿Qué les pasa?.. ¡Bájenme!- gritaba la castaña

-Es ella, Tea Gardner, la mesera jajaja… buuuu….

Yami se quedó estupefacto ante dicha noticia, casi todos los presentes comenzaron a abuchearla y aventarle cosas como papeles, comida, le gritaban cosas como: pobretona, mesera tonta, limpia mis zapatos, tráeme una hamburguesa, olvidaste esa mancha límpiala; Tea lloraba desconsoladamente, y miraba a Yami esperando que él hiciera algo, en eso vio que Jessie se le acercaba y le susurraba algo al oído, Yami simplemente bajo la mirada.

Joey subió al escenario y tomó del brazo a Tea y junto a sus demás amigos incluyendo a Mai y a Yugi la condujo fuera de ese tumulto de insultos. La llevaron a su casa, la castaña se bajo del auto de Joey aun llorando

-¿vas a estar bien?- le pregunto Mary

-sí, no te preocupes solo debo de dormir

Tea entro a la casa y fue recibida por Ágata con una sonrisa

-Mi vida ¿Qué te paso?, mírate como vienes te ves más fea que de costumbre

Tea la miro con desprecio y continúo su camino a su habitación

-Tienes carta de la universidad-le dijo Ágata

Tea la abrió de inmediato, y después de leerla continúo llorando aun más fuerte

-¿Qué sucede?

-No me aceptaron Ágata, la universidad de baile me rechazó, era mi esperanza…

-Corazón, no te pongas así, mira el lado bueno, tendrás mas tiempo para atender la cafetería, sabes que puedes quedarte a trabajar ahí para siempre- dijo Ágata con afán de victoria y se retiró, dejando a una Tea llorando casi como cuando murió su padre.

Los siguientes días en la escuela fueron un infierno, cada vez que Tea caminaba por un pasillo siempre había algún grupo de amigos que le decían cosas, o que susurraban a sus espaldas; las personas que más bajo caían llegaban incluso a arrojarle comida al cabello a la hora del almuerzo, lo peor era las horas en el trabajo de la cafetería, algunos clientes que también eran compañeros de la escuela, la insultaban y la hacían trabajar mucho: tiraban comida al piso, o bebidas sobre la mesa, la hacían regresar los platos y pedían otras cosas, en fin, un sin número de situaciones parecidas.

Yami la observaba sin que ella se diera cuenta, ahora él era el que estaba aterrado de hablarle, ¿Qué le diría?.. Definitivamente jamás había estado en una situación parecida, debe de admitir que jamás se imaginaria que su cenicienta fuera la misma Tea, pero no sabía exactamente lo que sentía, si estaba entusiasmado o decepcionado, pues la Cenicienta le parecía la mujer perfecta para él, ¿Acaso esa mujer perfecta es Tea?... no cabe duda, estaba decepcionado, si lo estaba, pero no de Tea, sino de él mismo por dejar que toda la escuela la tratara mal y no haber hecho nada por defenderla, ahora no sabía cómo dar la cara ante ella, tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Pocos días después ya era sábado, todos estaban reunidos en el hospital, era el día de la operación de Serenity.

-Y eso fue lo que paso- decía Mary terminando de contarle la historia de Tea a Serenity- ¿puedes creerlo?, esa Jessica, algún día me las va a pagar…

-No puedo creerlo- decía Serenity- eso no está bien, Jessica es una persona muy mala, y Tea ¿como esta?

-Estoy de maravilla- dijo entrando con un gran sonrisa en la cara- ¿y tu como estas Serenity?

-muy nerviosa, estoy en ayuno desde hace días, muero de hambre, mi cirugía es en unos minutos y Seto no ha venido a verme.

-Vaya se ve que ese Kaiba te tiene algo emocionada- le dijo Mary a lo que Serenity se sonrojó

-No es verdad, es solo que me da mucha seguridad que él este aquí.

-Pues no deberías de confiar tanto, al fin de cuentas cualquiera te puede decepcionar.-dijo Tea, todos guardaron un silencio estremecedor, Yugi mantenía la mirada en el suelo, sabía perfectamente que Tea hablaba de su hermano, al fin de cuentas también Yugi estaba decepcionado de él, su hermano, quien siempre le enseñó a confiar en si mismo, a ser fuertes y valientes, al final de cuentas no estaba siguiendo su propio consejo, razón por la cuál tenían un par de días sin dirigirse la palabra, ya que en un intento del pequeño por hacer que su hermano reflexionara su actitud con Tea los había llevado a una pelea como nunca la habían tenido antes.

Para suerte de todos, el doctor entró a la habitación.

-Buenos días, ¿Como esta mi paciente favorita?

-Muy nerviosa doctor

-Me imagino, Serenity, todos estamos listos para tu cirugía, debemos empezar ahora.

-¿Tan pronto?... doctor. ¿Podemos esperar unos minutos más?

-Lo siento, pero los cirujanos estamos listos, te debemos de aplicar la anestesia.

-Está bien doctor, usted manda- dijo con desgano

Todos salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a la sala de espera, pasaron unos minutos y vieron como Seto Kaiba entró corriendo, al verlos a todos en la sala de espera se dirigió a ellos.

-¿y Serenity?-preguntó

-La llevan a anestesiar- dijo Yugi

Seto se dio media vuelta y corrió nuevamente con la esperanza de alcanzar, al llegar a su cuarto la cama estaba vacía, solo estaba una enfermera.

-¿Dónde está la sala de anestesia?- le preguntó

-Señor, pues en el piso de arriba, al fondo, ¡Pero está prohibido pasar!- le gritó al ver como el castaño comenzaba a correr de nuevo.

Seto Kaiba subió las escaleras, vio a los doctores que llevaban la camilla.

-¡Serenity!-gritó

Los doctores intentaron detenerlo

-Déjenme en paz – se libró de ellos y se detuvo a un lado de la camilla

-¡Seto!, pensé que no llegarías

-Perdóname, no podía salir de la oficina.

-Señor Kaiba- un doctor lo sujetó del brazo- tiene que salir de aquí ahora

-¡Espere un momento por favor!... ¡Yo soy quien les está pagando!

El doctor decidió darle unos minutos

-Serenity escucha, sé que soy una persona fría, se que soy duro y que muchas personas me odian, hasta tu hermano me odia, y he estado acostumbrado a recibir sonrisas hipócritas de todo el mundo, es cosa de negocios, pero en ti encontré algo diferente, un sonrisa sincera y no sabes la paz que me produce ver tu rostro.

-Seto... yo…

-No, espera, déjame terminar, porque no sabes el trabajo que me costó decidirme a decirte esto… se lo riesgosa que es esta cirugía para tu visión, pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, yo estaré a tu lado, si me concedes ese privilegio, eres la primera persona que me ha hecho sentir algo extraño, no sé cómo explicarlo, es felicidad cuando estoy a tu lado pero tristeza cuando me voy porque no ha pasado ni un minuto cuando ya te estoy extrañando.

-Creo que se de lo que hablas, porque yo siento exactamente lo mismo…

En ese momento Seto la besó en los labios, fue un momento mágico para los dos, pero tuvieron que separarse debido a que el doctor los obligo a hacerlo. Seto Kaiba se quedó parado mientras veía como se cerraba la puerta.

-"te estaré esperando"- pensó.

Las horas pasaron, Serenity estaba dormida en su habitación, los médicos informaron que las vendas se las quitarían dentro de una semana, nadie aseguró nada, la verdad se sabría hasta ese entonces, todos se fueron retirando poco a poco, al final solo quedó Seto quien observaba a la pelirroja parado desde el rincón de la habitación que estaba oscura, solo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana iluminaba su rostro, Seto sentía paz.

Los días fueron pasando, la situación de Tea no parecía mejorar, incluso día a día iba siendo peor, hasta que el viernes a media tarde, Tea atendía como costumbre la cafetería, estaba cansada, deprimida e incluso parecía más delgada, eso lo notó Nelly fácilmente, pero no le había dicho aun nada, en eso entraron 4 chicas: Jessica, Sofy, Briana y Clara, venían con la intención de dañar mas a Tea, se sentaron en una mesa, Tea no se intimido y les pidió su orden.

-tráenos 4 tés helados con endulzante artificial- dijo Jessie

-A mi tráeme también una rebanada de pastel de chocolate-dijo Sofy

-¡Sofía!- intervino Jessie- como vas a pedir eso, te pondrás como una vaca

-Jessie por favor, he siguió tu dieta siempre, muero por un pastel de chocolate, además la interestatal es mañana, no me pondré obesa por comer una rebanada de pastel de chocolate hoy

Briana y Clara solo se encogieron de hombros, Sofy se mantuvo en su pedido y Jessica solo frunció el entrecejo

-Como quieras-respondió Jessie- si engordas te saco del equipo

-No importa, este es nuestro último semestre en la preparatoria y ya casi lo terminamos

Tea se dio media vuelta con una sonrisa por las palabras de Sofy, sin embargo Jessie se dio cuenta de ello y comenzó a hablar un poco fuerte pero lo suficiente como para que Tea escuchara.

-¿Qué creen chicas?, Yami y yo estamos a punto de volver a ser novios, ayer hablamos

Todas reían con entusiasmo, Tea no sabía si creer lo que acababa de escuchar, antes estaba segura de que Yami jamás volvería con Jessica, pero después de lo sucedido y ver como Yami la dejaba caer en el pozo sola, no cabía duda de que el chico no es como ella pensaba, Yami es un cobarde.

-4 tés helados y un pastel de chocolate para la mesa tres-le dijo a Mary

-Tea, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le dijo Nelly

-pido la orden de la mesa tres.

-No cariño, ¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida?

-no lo sé Nelly-dijo Tea llorando- no sé lo que hago, no sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer, tu dímelo.

-tampoco lo sé, solo sé que esto no es lo que tu padre hubiera querido

-4 tés y una rebanada de chocolate listos- Mary le dio la charola a Tea quien se dirigió a la mesa de Jessica y se las entregó, Jessie al probar el té lo escupió, lo que molestó bastante a Tea

-¿Qué es esto?, te dije que con endulzante artificial, no azúcar de mesa, tonta mesera

Al mismo tiempo entró Ágata, quien hiso mucho escándalo ya que se había hecho un nuevo tiente, abrió la caja y tomó todos los billetes.

-Tea, cuando termines aquí, ve por mis vestidos a la tintorería

Mas ordenes, mas trabajo, mas cosas que hacer, soportar regaños, quejas, insultos, humillaciones, no recibir nada bueno a cambio de todo el esfuerzo que hace, ver morir a su padre, haber sido rechazada de la universidad y por encima de todo, haberse enamorado y casi al mismo tiempo haberse decepcionado del amor, ya era suficiente, su vida merecía un cambio.

-No lo haré- dijo Tea, a lo que todos los clientes dejaron de comer, los cocineros dejaron de cocinar y voltearon a verla, Ágata volteó lentamente a verla también y se le acercó.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?, creo que no te escuche bien

- Lee mis labios… ¡Que no lo haré!

-¿de qué hablas?

-Estoy harta de todo esto, ya no voy a seguir obedeciéndote a ti ni a nadie, arruina tu cabello, tu cara y tu cuerpo, pero no dejaré que arruines mi vida- Tea le arrojó un trapo sucio a la cara y luego se dirigió hacia Jessica- y tu, quédate con tu orgullo, quédate con el título de la mejor bailarina, si quieres quédate con Yami... Pero no te vas a quedar con mi dignidad…-Tea tomó el vaso con el té helado- y también deberías de quedarte con este té que por cierto si tiene endulzante artificial- y Tea se lo arrojó a la ropa.

Todos rieron con lo sucedido, muchos otros aplaudían el valeroso acto de la castaña, la cual solo miró a Ágata y salió de la cafetería.

-¿AsÍ?... y a donde crees que iras... si no tienes dinero ni casa.

-pues conmigo- se apresuro a decir Nelly

-Si haces esto, te despido- dijo Ágata

-no puedes hacer eso porque yo renuncio, por muchos años la única razón por la que te soporte, fue por esa niña, si ella hoy se libera de ti, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí- y Nelly salió tras de Tea.

-Jajaja, esto es genial- dijo Mary- yo también renuncio-y salió corriendo.

Y así cada uno de los empleados fue renunciando y saliendo de la cafetería, incluso los clientes dejando a Ágata con su cafetería vacía.

A la salida de la cafetería Yami observaba desde la ventana la escena, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, esa chica tuvo por mucho más valor que él para poder enfrentar sus miedos.

Continuara..

Espero sus reviews.. que esto ya casi se acaba..!


	10. El duelo final

Angy: Hola a todos…

Dark: ¿y ese milagro que no tardaste mil años en actualizar?

Angy: es que los reviews me emocionaron, creía que ya no leerían mi historia…

Dark: con eso de que ya casi ni te apareces ya ni yo me acordaba de ti…

Angy: que mala eres…

Dark: entonces hago muy bien mi trabajo, pero ya déjate de rodeos y comienza la historia…

Angy: está bien, pero antes como ya todos saben: **Yugioh no es mío, qué lástima que a Kazuki Takahashi se le ocurrió esta idea mucho antes que a mí**… en fin sin más que decir, comencemos.

**UNA HISTORIA DE CENICIENTA**

**El duelo final**

Al día siguiente, Tea comenzaba a despertar, se sintió un poco desconcertada, casi había olvidado que por fin había roto las cadenas que la ataban a Ágata, se cambió rápidamente y bajó a la cocina junto a Nelly quien ya tenía preparado el desayuno.

-Buenos días Nelly-saludó Tea

-Buenos días, como te sientes…

-Me siento fabulosa- Tea miró su desayuno y derramó dos o tres lágrimas- es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me levanto hasta tarde y que no soy yo la que prepara el desayuno, Nelly, lamento que hayas tenido que renunciar por mi culpa…

-Oh cariño, no tienes por qué preocuparte, ya encontraré un trabajo, así que mejor relájate y desayuna, por cierto, ayer no entendí lo que le dijiste a Jessica sobre la mejor bailarina.

-Ah eso… verá Nelly, en la secundaria Jessica y yo éramos muy buenas amigas, estábamos en el equipo de porristas pero en una ocasión se presentó un concurso de baile individual, habíamos prometido que esto no afectaría la amistad así que cada una preparó su coreografía por separado, en la final yo le gané, ella sintió tantos celos que de alguna manera convenció a los jueces de que yo había hecho trampa, me quitaron el título y se lo dieron a ella, pero eso no le bastó, desde entones se dedicó a humillarme.

-Ya veo, pues qué lástima por ella, mira que perder a una amiga como tú, en fin Mary vino hace rato y te dejó esto- Nelly le extiende una carta, Tea la tomó y la abrió.

-Es una entrada para la interestatal de duelo de monstruos

-¿Vas a ir?

-supongo que ya debió de haber iniciado

Nelly encendió el televisor y como Tea había dicho, el torneo acababa de empezar, estaban presentando a los equipos, Yami se veía muy guapo, Kaiba con su seriedad característica, Yugi se veía tranquilo, a diferencia de Joey que estaba muy nervioso y Mary muy entusiasmada, a lo lejos estaba el equipo de porristas apoyándolos.

"el torneo se dividirá así- decía el narrador- hemos dividido a los equipos en dos categorías, un miembro de su equipo los representará en cada duelo, y el que gané irá pasando a la siguiente ronda, al final se enfrentara el equipo ganador de cada categoría, solamente en el duelo final participaran todos los miembro del equipo, como cada equipo tiene 5 concursantes el equipo que gane 3 de 5 duelos será el campeón…"

-Paree ser que no deben de perder ni un duelo- comentó Tea

-El torneo va a durar toda la tarde Tea, porque no vas, todavía estas a tiempo de ver gran parte del torneo.

-No Nelly no tengo nada que hacer allá…

Por lo que la castaña prefirió ver el torneo desde su televisión, el primero en participar fue Joey, fue un duelo duro, por un instante estuvo a punto de perder, a Kaiba le salía fuego por los ojos, no soportaría que los descalificaran en el primer duelo, pero al final Joey se las arregló y milagrosamente ganó el duelo.

En el hospital, Serenity escuchaba desde una radio el torneo, en compañía de Mai

-¡Hermano, felicidades, ganaste..!

-Eso estuvo cerca- comentó Mai

El siguiente en participar fue Kaiba, el duelo pareció un chiste, en 5 turnos Kaiba convocó al dragón de ojos azules de 3 cabezas y con ello ganó sin que le hubieran quitado un solo punto.

-Kaiba me da miedo- le comentó Mary a Yugi

-Sí, eso fue impresionante.

La siguiente en participar fue Mary, se enfrentó a un chico muy grande y musculoso que se burlaba de ella por su tamaño, pero Mary no dejó que eso le afectara, la pequeña no le ganó tan rápido como Kaiba a su contrincante pero si lo hiso de una manera espectacular al convocar a la maga oscura a la cual fortaleció rápidamente hasta un poder de ataque de 3500 y con ella ganó el duelo.

-Toma eso fortachón- dijo alegremente la pequeña.

-¿Qué te pareció eso Kaiba?- le comentó Yugi

-Debo de decir que no esperaba menos de ella- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

A continuación Yugi no dejó ni respirara a su contrincante, fue la participación mas espectacular de toda la tarde, con un golpe certero del mago oscuro, Yugi dejó hecho añicos a su contrincante.

-Increíble- dijo Tea- Yugi es un duelista fenomenal

-Yo no entiendo mucho de esas cosas- decía Nelly- pero definitivamente me dejó impactada ese chico.

Por otro lado, en el torneo, el padre de los Moto junto al señor Salomon estaba viendo el torneo desde la zona VIP junto a los representantes de la Liga Japonesa de Duelo de Monstruos.

-Ese chico es muy bueno- comentó uno de ellos

-Es mi nieto- comentó Salomon

-sí, pero espere a ver al siguiente duelista- le comentó el señor Moto

El siguiente en subir al estrado, fue Yami, las porristas gritaron con más entusiasmo, sin embargo Yami se veía distraído, miró hacia el público esperando ver a Tea pero nada, luego miró hacia donde su padre quien lucía entusiasmado, luego miró a su contrincante que era un mujer morena quien lucía muy confiada.

El duelo comenzó, todos esperaban una participación fenomenal de Yami, sin embargo parecía que sucedía lo contrario, Yami no inició ganando sino perdiendo.

-¿Qué rayos está haciendo Yami?- decía Kaiba

-Hermano concéntrate- decía Yugi

Por otro lado

-¿Qué le pasa a Yami?- decía Tea- generalmente él gana fácilmente todos sus duelos

-Quizá no se sienta bien- dijo Nelly

-¡Pero él no debe de sentirse mal en este momento!... maldita sea, tengo que ir a ese lugar, pero jamás llegaré a tiempo

-Llévate mi auto- Nelly le dio las llaves, Tea la miró sin saber que hacer- anda, ve... ve… termina de ser valiente, no dejes tus proyectos a medias.

-Gracias- Tea salió corriendo, encendió el auto y también la radio.

-"Parece ser que el duelista preferido tiene problemas internos"- decía un comentarista

-"al fin de cuentas no deja de ser un adolescente"- respondió otro comentarista

Tea piso mas el acelerador, alcanzaba a escuchar que Yami estaba haciendo muchos movimientos malos, que no estaba concentrado, el duelo lo estaba llevando mal, etc.. Pero en ese momento la radio perdió la señal y Tea dejó de escuchar.

-Maldita sea

Minutos después Tea llego al torneo, entró corriendo, sin embargo llegó tarde, el duelo ya había terminado, en donde debería estar Yami estaban las porristas de otras escuelas animando al público, Tea, miró el tablero del marcador:

Yami Moto: 350

Mitsuki Akumara: 0

Tea suspiró, después de todo Yami si había ganado

-Hey Tea, por acá- era Tristán- pensé que no vendrías

-Tristán, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Yami estuvo a punto de perder, pero fue increíble lo que hiso al final, pues convocó a Sliffer el dragón del cielo, de una manera impresionante y ganó, así que pasaron a la final

-¿Y dónde está ahora?

-supongo que en la sala de descanso para duelistas, con los otros…

Tea se dio media vuelta y corrió en busca de la dichosa sala.

Por otro lado.

-¡¿Qué fue eso que hacías?...- le gritaba el señor Moto a Yami- yo les he hablado tan bien de ti a os miembros de la liga y tú te presentas con el duelo más patético de toda tu vida... ¡Si no hubiera sido por ese dios egipcio, tu equipo estaría descalificado en este momento!

-Lo siento papá

-¿Qué lo sientes?... pues si deberías de sentirlo, porque tienes que hacer un duelo impresionante en la final para poder tener una esperanza de que la liga te acepté- el señor salió muy molestó de la sala

Todos los demás miembro del equipo habían escuchado el tremendo regaño que le habían dado a Yami, parecía ser que el padre de los Moto tenía toda se fé en Yami. En ese momento se escucharon unos gritos en la entrada.

-Ya le dije señorita que no puede pasar- decía el oficial

-Es que tengo que hablar con Yami Moto, no me tardaré mucho

Yami se asomó y vio a una chica castaña que forcejeaba con el oficial que cuidaba la entrada.

-¿Tea?.. Señor oficial, por favor déjela pasar- dijo

El oficial la soltó.

-Tea, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

-No Yami,..¿¡Que es lo que estás haciendo tu?..¡¿Dónde está el chico valiente que aparentabas en la escuela y al que todo mundo admira?

-Yo…

-Escucha.., no vine aquí a gritarte ni a hacerte sentir mal… solo quiero decirte esto por última vez, no dejes que otras personas conduzcan tu vida porque sino cuando llegues al final no sentirás que habrás vivido, yo ayer tomé la decisión de hacer lo que quiero y luchar por mis sueños, y fue muy difícil pero hoy me siento mejor, por un momento pregúntate a ti mismo ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, y hazlo, porque yo se que el chico sincero que escribió aquellos dulces poemas esta dentro de ti, y es ese el chico del que yo me enamoré, no de este que veo ahora que se deja manipular por las personas que lo rodean, ¿sabes qué?... a pesar de que el día de hoy no tengo familia, no tengo casa, ni dinero, ni trabajo y además que la mitad de los estudiantes de la escuela se la pasan humillándome, el que me da lástima aquí, eres tú…- con estas palabras Tea se dio media vuelta y se fue con los ojos rojos.

Yami no pudo pronunciar ni una sola palabra…

Tristán recibió a Tea con un abrazo

-Te admiró amiga- le dijo

-no puedo creer que fui capaz de hacer eso, ¿Qué harás ahora Tristán?

-Pues pensaba ver la final del torneo, ¿quieres venir?

-Sí, claro vayamos

Minutos después, la final estaba a punto de empezar, los aplausos, porras y gritos no cesaban.

El primero en competir fue Mary, quien desafortunadamente perdió su duelo, el equipo contrincante parecía ser muy bueno, después fue el turno de Yugi quien no fallo ni un solo movimiento y ganó el duelo de la misma manera que su duelo anterior de una manera impresionante, el siguiente en competir fue Kaiba, quien se las vio un poco duras pero al final también ganó su duelo, el siguiente en competir fu Joey, quien por lamentablemente también falló su último movimiento y perdió cuando parecía que iba a ganar. Finalmente era el turno de Yami, quien se enfrentaría al mejor duelista del equipo contrario, era el duelo definitivo todos tenían puesta su confianza en él, Tea lo miraba desde su asiento.

-"Mucha suerte Yami, después de todo espero que ganes"- pensaba Tea

Yami hiso movimiento muy acertados, pero su contrincante también hacía muy bien su trabajo, cada punto que Yami le quitaba parecía un punto que el mismo perdía, el duelo estaba muy parejo, para mucho era el duelo del año, sin embargo en una jugada Yami lanzó su ataque y parecía que ganaría pero en eso su contrincante levanto a el espejo siniestro*, una carta trampa cuyo efecto hizo que Yami perdiera los mismo puntos que su adversario y el duelo terminó en un empate.

-"esto es impresionante- decía el narrador- es la primera vez que sucede algo como esto, por lo que los jueces han decidido que se llevará a cabo un duelo final, todo o nada, así que equipos tienen 15 minutos para elegir a su representante".

Pasado ese tiempo, cada equipo se dirigió a su lugar y el representante de cada uno comenzó a dirigirse a su lado, del equipo contrario era el mismo chico del duelo de Yami, del equipo de nuestros héroes, habían decidido que fuera Yami, ya que él era el líder y además el padre de los Moto abogó por ello pues a pesar de todo los representantes de la liga estaban interesados en él.

El duelo estaba a punto de empezar

-Esto no es lo que Yami quiere- dijo Tea

-¿Cómo crees que no?... es su plataforma de despegue a lo grande

-Tristán, ya no puedo seguir viendo esto, me voy a mi casa

-Tea, yo.. amm… ¿luego te cuento quien ganó?

-Si claro- Tea se levanto y se dirigía a la salida.

Todo el público aplaudía y gritaban el nombre de Yami, en eso este último alcanzó a ver como la chica se iba. Sujetó su frente y pensó:

-"¿qué rayos estoy haciendo?"...- en eso Yami recapacitó las palabras de Tea

Yami bajo del estrado, y corrió en dirección hacia ella, pero antes paso junto a su hermano Yugi, le entrego los tres dioses egipcios.

-Este es tu duelo, demuestra tu calidad de duelista

-Gracias hermano

Todos estaban impactados ante lo que veían, Yami paso cerca de su padre quien se había apresurado a detenerlo.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?

-Estoy haciendo lo que YO quiero

-Estas confundido hijo, esto no es lo que tú quieres, ser el mejor del mundo en el duelo de monstruos es tu sueño.

-No papá, no es mi sueño, es el tuyo- dijo el joven tajantemente quien corrió rápidamente hacia la castaña.

Una vez con ella, la miró profundamente a sus hermosos ojos azules

-Pero Yami…

-Tea, perdóname por haberte abandonado cuando mas me necesitabas, por haberme portado como un imbécil y no tener el valor de enfrentar mis miedos, Te Amo…- y con esas palabras la beso en los labios, el beso más cálido de su vida.

Tea acariciaba su cabello mientras lo seguía besando, pero los chicos no se dieron cuenta que mientras ellos se besaban, el duelo había iniciado y casi al mismo tiempo terminado, Yugi derrotó fácilmente a su adversario.

Todo el público se levantaba en jubilo, aplaudían por la victoria de Yugi, por la sorpresa de Yami, el padre de los Moto por fin vio al duelista que jamás había visto en Yugi, Salomen estaba orgulloso, y solo le dio unas palmadas a su hijo, Joey abrazó a Kaiba, quien rápidamente se lo quitó de encima, Mary corrió a besar a Yugi, en otro lugar Mai se levantaba de su asiento y gritaba de felicidad, mientras Serenity aun con la venda en sus ojos también celebraba, la cámara por un instante enfoco a Yami y a Tea.

-"esto es lo mas conmovedor que he visto, creía que solo en las películas pasaba"- decía el comentarista.

Mientras que Nelly abrazaba fuertemente un pañuelo mientras lloraba

-Tea, me da tanto gusto esto, se que tu padre está feliz donde sea que éste.

Al mismo tiempo Jessica casi se arranaba el cabello del coraje al ver dicha escena, al igual que las gemelas quienes lloraban de rabia.

-Te amo Yami- le susurró Tea, y lo abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte…

**Continuaraaaa…**

*espejo siniestro: esta carta me la inventé, porque me gusta escribir de Yugioh, pero la verdad no soy buena jugando por lo mismo solo conozco cartas básicas del duelo jeje

Angy: Bueno hasta aquí dejamos este capítulo, quiero agradecerles a todos por leer

Dark: sobre todo a quienes nos dejaron un review… por eso con mucho gusto los mencionamos:

**Anzu Hyuga:** gracias por tu comentario espero este también te haya gustado

**Hehizera**: aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero recibir un review tuyo

**Dany14-black8**: no me mates, mira actualice pronto, ¿te gusto?

**YamixTeaLover**: ¿ comentario largo?... no es ninguna molestia, gracias por hacerlo, yo también reía que ya no actualizare, pero no me gusta dejar capítulos a medias, espero que también tú actualices pronto un saludo.

**Gabe Logan**: gracias por escribir, es bueno saber de ti… cuídate.

**Fer Flow**: creo que este es el penúltimo capítulo, es que no me gusta hacer capítulos muy largos, porque en lo personal me parecen tediosos pero ojala que este te haya gustado, gracias por leer.

**AnneNox**: ojala este cap también te haya gustado, espero comentes, suerte.

Ahora si, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, hey, recomiendenme sus historias... es que no tengo mucho timpo de buscar, asi que haganlo, pero les advierto, nada de Yaoi ni Yuri sale..? chaito..!


	11. Entre una tierna mirada y un dulce beso

Angy: Muy bien chicos, aquí les traigo el final de este cuento, disfrútenlo mucho.

Dark: waaa se acaba, tantos años y por fin llega a su fin, waaaa…

Angy: no imaginé que Dark se pondría así, bueno mientras se recupera, **Yugioh no es mío, es de Kasuki Takahashi.**

**UNA HISTORIA DE CENICIENTA**

**Entre una tierna mirada y un dulce beso**

Al día siguiente todo parecía que estaba mejorando.

Tea se levantó temprano para ir por sus cosas a la casa de su padre, Yami la acompañó obviamente, al momento que entró a la casa, de la mano de Yami, las gemelas casi se desmayan, aun les parecía increíble lo que había pasado el día anterior, la pareja subió al cuarto de Tea y comenzaron a recoger sus cosas, sacar cajas, libros, fotos.

-¿de verdad aquí vivías?- comentó Yami, observando lo pequeño que era el cuarto.

-así es, sé que es difícil creer que viví aquí como 10 años, pero creo que me acostumbre.

Tea sacaba unos cuantos libros cuando el diario de Yami se ´calló, Tea lo reogió.

-Yami esto es tuyo...- se lo entregó, Yami lo tomó y lo vio un instante

-Es nuestro, gracias a él pude conocerte Tea, creo que será lo mas valioso para mí, despues de tí claro.

Tea lo miró a los ojos, después de todo el chico tenía razón, ese simple cuadernos los condujo a grandes cambios, algo tan simple como un diario, algo tan simple como expresar nuestros sentimientos, algo tan simple como ser fuertes y valientes...

-¿él era tu padre?... le dijo Yami al señalar una foto en un álbum.

-Así es… vaya, tenía desde que murió mi padre que no veía este álbum

Yami comenzó a ojear el álbum, hasta que se detuvo y sacó un papel que estaba medio mal doblado, al leerlo casi se va de espaldas.

-Supongo que tampoco habías visto esto ¿verdad?- Yami le extendió el papel.

Tea lo leyó con cuidado.

-Yami, ¿esto es acaso?... – pero Tea no pudo terminar por que se desmayó

Yami supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, por lo que horas después, claro, después de que Tea se recuperara del impacto, Tea, Yami, Nelly y un licenciado negociaban con unas personas mientras que unas grúas se llevaban los tres autos.

-¿Qué rayos pasa?... gritaban las gemelas junto a Ágata quienes llegaron corriendo- les juro que pagaremos las multas.

-Hola Ágata- dijo Tea

-¿Qué está pasando?... ¿porque se llevan mis autos?

-Pues los venderé para pagar la escuela de baile, que por cierto les llamé y parece ser que la verdad si me habían admitido, ¿Cómo puedes explicar eso Ágata?

-Te necesitaba en la cafetería- le dijo con arrogancia- además ¿quién te da el derecho de vender mis autos?

-Querrás decir…- intervino Nelly- los autos de Tea

En ese instante el licenciado sacó el testamento y se lo puso en la cara

-Según el Testamento del señor Gardner, todo le corresponde a su hija, ósea, a la señorita Tea, el dinero, la casa, los autos, la cafetería y todo aquello que haya sido beneficiado con el dinero que usted jamás le dio, por la misma razón usted tiene una deuda con la señorita Gardner de un millón de dólares, por todo lo que le negó, todas las ganancias que se usted se gastó de lo que producía la cafetería, y todo el tiempo que Tea Gardner trabajó sin sueldo en la cafetería que por ley es de ella.

-¡¿Qué?- dijeron las tres

-no te preocupes Ágata… -dijo Tea- si tú y tus hijas trabajan en la cafetería por el sueldo mínimo, en unos 10 años terminaran de pagarme.

-¡Jamás!

-Es eso... o la cárcel- intervino Nelly- tu decide.

-creo que debieron haber sido un poco más amables con Tea- dijo Yami

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarg!...- gritaban Ágata y las gemelas, mientras las grúas se llevaban los autos,

Al día siguiente, Yami estaba un poco asustado de ir a la escuela, no tenía ni idea de cómo sería recibido por sus compañeros, Tea le apretó fuerte la mano y le susurró

-Lo más difícil ya lo hiciste

A lo que Yami asintió, al entrar algunas personas lo veían con extrañeza, estaba acostumbrado a recibir saludos amables todo el tiempo pero esta vez parecía que nadie se le quería acercar, en ese momento se escucho en el altavoz.

-¿Ya saben la última noticia?, si queridos compañeros, Yami Moto tiene otra virtud… es un asombroso escritor… pero ni se emocionen porque su corazón ya está ocupado, aunque no lo crean, ella es Tea Gardner, así que ahora confórmense con ver a esta fabulosa pareja.

Tea y Yami se sonrieron mutuamente, parecía que también en la escuela las cosas mejorarían.

Por otro lado…

-Muchas gracias por el favor – le decía Joey a la chica del altavoz

-No hay de que Wheeler, por cierto felicidades a ti también- le respondió guiñándole el ojo

Todo pareció dar un giro de 360°, pues a Jessica solo le quedó observar lo feliz que estaban Yami y la mesera, hasta sus admiradores terminaron yendo a cotorrear con la pareja.

-Estos es inaudito- decía la chica- ¿Cómo es posible que les este yendo tan bien?

-Pues porque los dos son geniales- respondió Sara

-¿Qué dijiste?... inútil, buena para nada- le dijo Jessie muy molesta

-¡Ya basta Jessica!... sabes que... ya me harte de ti, de tus insultos y de tus niñadas, yo me juntaré con quien yo quiera, ¿y sabes qué?, si quieres a alguien que te aguante, ¡consíguetelo en otro lado, porque aquí apestas..!- y con estas palabras Sara se fue en dirección a donde estaban Tea y Yami.

Jessica observó de lejos, hasta Sara la había dejado, en eso vio como Sara mencionaba algunas palabras, comenzaba a llorar y luego Tea la abrazaba.

-¡Ash…!- se quejó Jessie

Esa misma tarde, los doctores le retirarían las vendas a Serenity, todos estaban reunidos en la habitación de la pelirroja, estaban muy ansiosos porque era el momento definitivo, era la hora de la verdad, si Serenity seguiría viendo o perdería la vista para siempre.

-Serenity- dijo el doctor- estoy a punto de retirar las vendas

-Espere doctor, es que tengo miedo, ¿y si cuando abra los ojos todo está oscuro?

-No tengas miedo- le dijo Seto y la tomó de la mano- aquí estoy yo y todos tus amigos, contigo.

Con estas palabras Serenity se lleno de confianza. Así que el doctor quito lentamente los vendajes, hasta que solo permaneció la chica con los ojos cerrados.

-Serenity, puedes abrir los ojos- le dijo el doctor

Serenity paso un poco de saliva, apretó la mano de Kaiba y los abrió, se quedo en shock, muda, solo sudaba, nadie sabía si decir algo o quedarse callados, Serenity llevo a su frente la palma de su mano, pero seguía sin decir nada. Todos miraron al doctor el cual miró las sabanas de la cama con resignación, como diciendo, ¡Rayos.., la chica tan solo tiene 17 años, tenía tanto que ver!. Serenity comenzó a llorar.

-Serenity, escucha- comenzó Kaiba…

-¡Puedo ver!... –interrumpió la pelirroja- gracias doctor… ¡Puedo ver!... ¡Seto, hermano, amigos… puedo ver!

Todos por fin respiraron y comenzaron a lanzar gritos de júbilo, Serenity abrazó a Kaiba y Joey casi se le deja ir a golpearlo sino es que Mai y Tristán lo detuvieron a tiempo.

Al día siguiente Bakura y Ryu regresaron de su viaje, venían muy felices, con sus camisetas y gorras de Metallica, les llamó la atención que al llegar vieron como Jessie estaba aburrida en el desayunador junto a Clara y Briana quienes se quejaban de las ampollas de sus manos por trabajar "tanto" en la cafetería. Más tarde miraron a sus amigos, y vieron como el grupo era más grande.

-Cielos, creo que todo puede cambiar, si te largas un par de días a ver una banda de Rock- comentó Bakura

-esto sí es una novedad- dijo Ryu al ver como Yami estaba con Tea, Joey con Mai, Yugi con Marie, Kaiba con Serenity y Tristan con ¿Sara?... si, con Sara, después de todo si tenían algo en común, los dos amaban los videojuegos, las pizzas y toda clase de comida chatarra.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- les preguntó Bakura

-Muchas cosas buenas- dijo Yami abrazando a Tea

-Rayos- tengo que conseguir novia- dijo Bakura- y con eso saludo a una chica que iba pasando junto a él- hola nena, ¿quieres ir a cenar el viernes?

-Oye- dijo Ryu- ¿tienes alguna amiga o a una hermana que quiera ir a cenar conmigo?- y los dos chicos se fueron para ir a conseguir novia.

"Hoy hace ya más de 5 años de esto que les he contado, Yugi y Marie parecen tener mucho éxito en los duelos de monstruos, han sido contratados para numerosos comerciales y les pagan por presentarse en todo tipo de espectáculos.

Joey trabaja en Kaiba Corp., es agente de ventas, le ha ido tan bien que decidió proponerle matrimonio a Mai, quien se convirtió en actriz, aun no es muy reconocida pero está creciendo, la boda será dentro de 3 meses.

Kaiba sigue siendo igual de arrogante, pero no hace nada si no se lo consulta a Serenity, nadie imaginó ver a Seto Kaiba tan enamorado, no creo que tarden mucho en casarse.

Bakura y Ryu, se fueron a estudiar a Alemania están por terminar su licenciatura en Medicina. Y aun siguen yendo a conciertos de Rock.

Tristán entró al equipo de futbol de la universidad y fue descubierto por el entrenador de los Jets de Nueva York, lo contrataron y lo llevaron a Estados Unidos en donde esta por jugar el Super Bowl, ya no continuo con Sara, pero novias no le han faltado, sin embargo él dice que aun no conoce a la elegida y que aún le falta madurar, yo más bien creo que se la está pasando de lujo como estrella de Futbol.

Hasta donde sé, Nelly se encarga de la cafetería, en todo este tiempo la hiso crecer tanto que ahora Gardner's Coffe es una cadena de cafeterías por todo el país, Sara, Briana y Ágata estuvieron trabajando ahí por 3 años, después desaparecieron y no volvimos a saber nada de ellas, decidimos que lo mejor sería olvidarlas, por ello ya no las buscamos.

Jessica, creo que se fue con un chico que conoció en una noche de alcohol y ahora es madre de 2 hijos y está en espera del tercero.

Tea y yo viajamos juntos a Nueva York en busca de nuestros sueños, Tea se ha convertido en una de las mejores bailarinas del mundo, todo tipo de productores la buscan y le ruegan por el contrato, estoy muy orgulloso de ella, y yo finalmente, fue duró iniciar de cero, pero hasta el día de hoy he publicado tres libros, uno de ellos es ahora un best seller y Fox me pago para que les diera los derechos de autor y poder firmar una película, que debe de estrenarse para este verano., papá está muy orgulloso de mí y también de Yugi, el abuelo está feliz.

Esto que ahora escribo es mi cuarto libro y lo publicaré en cuanto pueda, antes tengo que hacer algo muy importante, le pediré matrimonio al amor de mi vida, a mi Cenicienta, a mi Princesa."

El chico que escribía estas palabras cerró su computadora, y la dejo a un lado de la mesa adornada con velas que había preparado para cenar en festejo de su quinto aniversario de novios con Tea, sacó de sus bolsillos una pequeña caja negra.

-Yami- escuchó que le llamaban

Era ella, la chica del cabello castaño y los ojos azules, se dirigía hacia él, Yami no pudo evitar imaginarla con aquel vestido blanco y el antifaz en su rostro, y aunque ahora se veía más madura, su cabello era mucho más largo, y llevaba puesto un vestido corto de color negro muy elegante, para él seguía siendo la misma chiquilla de 18 años que usaba jeans rotos y camisetas desalineadas, esa chica sencialla de la cual se había enamorado perdidamente y que le enseñó tanto sobre valentía y amor.

-Perdona que llegara tarde, no podía quitarme de encima a los periodistas, y es que..

-Shhh… -la calló Yami, la tomó de la mano y luego se arrodilló- Tea Gardner…- luego le mostró la caja con un hermoso anillo de oro blanco dentro- ¿podrías hacerme el honor de casarte conmigo, pasar el resto de tus días a mi lado y llenarme de dicha y felicidad como lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora?

Tea se quedó pasmada un rato y luego comenzó a llorar en silencio…. Y entones se abalanzó a sus brazos…

-ya te estabas tardando, claro que si… ¡Acepto..!

Y finalmente con esta última palabra que muchas personas anhelan escuchar y otras tantas anhelan decir, ahogando este mágico momento entre una tierna mirada y un dulce beso, es como esta historia de amor, ha llegado a su **fin.**

Muchas gracias a todos por leer…

**Historia iniciada el 2 de abril del 2006**

**Historia terminada el 17 de enero del 2011**

Angy: bien, se acabó… pff casi 5 años en terminarla jajaja que locura

Dark: después de todo este tiempo podemos decir que Una Historia de Cenicienta ha terminado

Angy: respondamos los reviews.

**Gabe Logan: **pues por fin se acabo, espero te haya gustado hasta el final.

**YamixTeaLover**: me encantó tu comentario, eres muy motivadora, espero te haya gustado el final y leeré tu historia jeje

**Anzu Hyuga**: gracias por leer hasta el final y comentar, por cierto también me gusta como escribes, sigue adelante.

**dany14-Black8:** jajajaja ya me mataste, pero de risa, ojalá te haya gustado el final y no me mates… sino pues me veré en la necesidad de presentarte a Dark.

Dark )con un revolver en la mano)- Hola Dany jeje

**hechizera:** muchas gracias, eres muy amable en decir que soy de tus autoras favoritas, si me pase por tu fic, es genial, ¡sigue adelante..!

Angy: mis queridos lectores espero verlos más adelante por estas páginas del fanfic, porque no crean que me desaparezco, por ahí tengo un par de historias que quiero compartir, lástima que no he tenido tiempo de terminarlas, y pues quiero avanzarlas mucho antes de publicarlas para no tardar más de un año en publicarlas completas jaja

Dark: todavía alucinas, en fin, amigos, pásense por los otros fics, pronto haremos la segunda parte de "Una Leyenda de Navidad", así que váyansela leyendo para que se den una idea, aaa y no olviden comentar. Gracias de antemano.

Angy y Dark: ¡nos vemos..!


End file.
